I'll stand by your side till the end
by Kohinoor
Summary: "HOW DARE! YOU HURT HER!" Shouted Elsa. "I didn't, you froze her heart. You killed her." said Hans with no emotion. "Elsa you need to accept yourself." said Han. What if Elsa's magic just didn't freeze Anna. What if there were others gifted with powers. Sit back and enjoy as the girls go and help Hiccup on his journey with toothless. My first crossover. Please leave a review
1. Chapter 1

**_I'll stay by your side forever._**

Chapter 1

"Anna! Watch out!" Warned Elsa but she was too late. Anna fell into the muddy puddle. Anna started to cry as she held up her scratched elbow to the eldest of the group 6 year old Elsa.

"It hurts!" Cried The four year old Anna.

"Come let's go back home and clean you up." They both walked back home, hand in hand.

'Mom will be very angry for ruining this dress.' Elsa remembered her moms warning. Reaching the palace, Elsa helped Anna sit on her bed and then got the first aid kit. She washed Anna's wound and then went to call Mia, her nanny for help.

Mia hurried to help Anna. As Mia applied the medicine Anna shrieked. Elsa scooted up to Anna.

"Look at me Anna." And she made a snowflake to distract Anna. Anna awestruck, she had seen Elsa's magic before but every time it looked new and fascinating. Mia bandaged the wound.

"This will be alright in a while now princess," she smiled at both the princesses.

"Ahem..." The queen cleared her throat, she was standing at the door watching everything.

"Mom, I we..." started Elsa.

"You both went out to play didn't you! I warned you before not to ruin this dress we are supposed to have guests." She spoke, she gave them a stern look.

"Sorry mom." Said the girls.

"Good take care next time. Now show me that wound. Does it hurt honey?" Asked the queen as she checked for any other injury she found none.

"Thank you, Mia. You may leave."

The door opened as Leonard walked in.

"Your majesty the guests have arrived and the king has asked you to meet him."

"I'll be there in a moment."

"Anna, I have laid down a new dress on your bed, try that and come down. Mia will help you." Said the queen.

Mia and Elsa help Anna get dressed. They went to greet the guests. After the guests had left, the Queen informed the King about the day. Both of them smiled as they looking down at their princesses who were playing with their dolls.

"Anna, Elsa come here sweety." Called their father. The princess obeyed and stood in front of their father. The king kneeled to reach their height.

"I am proud of both of you. Always remember, You both must be inseparable, nobody should be able to break you. You both have to be other's strength. Protect each other. Stick to each other. Stand by each others side. You both will not understand this now but when you both grow up you surely will." Princesses smiled and nodded.

Their dad always insisted that both his daughters stick to each other, be each other's strength. Princesses then continued to play with their dolls.

As time passed Elsa grew interest in fighting, and horse riding. She started to take classes for the same.

 ** _Two years passed._**

 ** _One night_**

In the middle of the night, Anna climbed onto Elsa's bed in the middle of the night

"Elsa! Psst!" Anna begins shaking Elsa's shoulder.

"Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Elsa lay half-awake, "Anna, go back to sleep!"

"I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself!" Elsa nudges Anna off the bed, who hits the floor with a thud. Anna suddenly smiles, crawls back onto the bed, and opens up Elsa's left eye.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa opened her eyes and a smile forms on her face. The two sisters running downstairs to the ballroom.

"Elsa do your magic!" Asked Anna. Elsa made it snow in the hall. They both made snow mans.

"Catch me Elsa!" Exclaimed Anna. Elsa crafted small snow mountains as Anna hopped on each on of them.

"Slow down Anna!" Pleaded Elsa.

"Anna!" Shouted Elsa as she slipped. She had missed Anna, and accidentally hit her in the head. Anna fell fainted. Elsa ran up to her and cradled Anna in her arms.

"MOM! DAD!" She shouted. They rushed the girls to the colony of trolls.

"You are safe it was her head and not her heart." Said Grand Pabbie.

"Do what you must!" Asked Ghent king.

"Its best for her to forget about Elsa's magic. I'll have to erase her memories but I'll let the joy remain." He heals Anna and erased her memories of Elsa's magic but lets the joy remain.

He turned to Elsa "You must learn how to control your powers, they will only grow stronger."

"No they won't we will help her control the powers." Stated the King.

The King and Queen returned and immediately took actions. They shut the royal gates and minimised their contact. Elsa tries to suppress her magic rather than mastering it. Elsa reduced her contact with her sister. Elsa and Anna's room were separated.

 ** _Next few days._**

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore! Come out the door! It's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!" Asked Anna as she knocked at Elsa's door everyday.

"Go away Anna." Was Elsa's permanent reply.

"Okay bye" replied Anna sadly.

The next day, Anna again tried her luck.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue! I've started talking to, the pictures on the walls! Hang in there, Joan! It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by!"

"Go away Anna."

"Okay bye."

They rarely played together. Elsa stayed away from Anna. They rarely saw each other. They followed a family rule that the family members are to be present for the dinner everyday. Where they would talk about their day. Their talks soon reduced from being family-talks to royal-matters.

Whenever Anna questioned Elsa's change, she was told it was her studies. She knew it wasn't true but in the end she gave in.

Soon Anna stopped knocking.

Elsa craved for her sister, but she knew she was keeping Anna safe. She controlled herself at this thought. She started to draw and soon her bedroom was cover with books or drawings and frost. Elsa was natural with colours. She drew Anna playing, the sight from her window, roses etc. She slipped these under Anna's door. So every once in a while Anna would get a morning gift.

Winter mornings she used to see Anna play with snow, but every time Anna wasn't able to complete her snowman. She noticed it was her part of the job to place all the three ice balls on top of each other. Every time she saw this a tear trickled down her cheek and the windowsill would be frosted. Every time she noticed this the snow progressed and soon it started to reach the floor and later engulfed the roof. She informed her parents about the progressing snow.

"This will help." Said the King and gave her gloves. It did help. Sudden outbursts reduced.

As Elsa's magic grew in her, something had started to change in Anna too. Anna was not able to stay in the cold for long. She couldn't keep her hands in the cold snow for a long time. She would suffer from headaches followed with a strong cold. She developed a new hobby, baking . She loved to bake and made biscuits. She sent them to Elsa's room every now and then. She knew Elsa loved those biscuits. Anna wasn't a voracious reader like her sister. She liked staying outside in the garden, she even grew her own rose garden.

Elsa loved watching Anna from her window. She watched her tend the roses and do gardening chores. She loved seeing Anna free from any burden. It reminded her of her past. One night Elsa was sitting, by her window when she saw a a pack of dogs march towards Anna's rose patch. This angered Elsa, She focused her magic around Anna's garden.

The next morning Anna woke up to hear Mia barging her door.

"Princess Anna!" Called Mia from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Yes." Groaned Anna.

"Yesterday a pack of dogs entered the palace grounds."

"So?" Asked Anna half asleep.

"Maam your rose garden." Reminded Mia.

"How is that even possible? Which gate was left open." Anna woke up startled, her rose garden, she had spent hours in making that patch. She ran to her patch only to find that the rest of the garden was in a mess but her rose patch was perfect as before, untouched.

"Maam your patch is the only one left unharmed, most of the garden is a mess. Anna smiled she didn't hear even a single word that Mia had said to her. Elsa saw Anna sisters reaction and smiled back from her window.

 ** _5 years passed_**.

"Do you really have to leave?" Asked Anna as she hugged her mom.

"Don't worry, we will be back before you even know it." said her Dad. She noticed Elsa climb down the stairs. Elsa hug their parents and bid them farewell.

The waves rose higher than usual and were capable to engulf the ship. The ship was reduced to pieces. There were no survivors. Grief struck Anna resorted to her sister for comfort.

"Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say, "Have courage," and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?"

"Elsa please open the door... please... We only have each other now..." when there was no movement she slid and sat on the floor. She heard sniffles from the other side of the door.

"Elsa please open up." Begged Anna.

Elsa looked up at her room cover with frost and snow. ' _How can I ever let you in!'_

The sisters drifted apart. Soon the biscuits stoped and so did the drawings. They rarely talked to each other.

 ** _Days turned into weeks and weeks to years._**

 ** _Elsa's coronation day_**.

Anna woke up, she checked the calendar, today was the day she was finally able to see the outer world the royal gates were to open today. For days she had planned on how she wanted to spend that one single day. She wanted to walk in the local market, meet new people, talk to them, spend time, walk into the fields, she wanted to go see the cinema, she wanted to eat local food. She wanted a lot of things. But she knew she couldn't do everything as she had to be back before coronation started. She stepped out of bed got dressed in her dress which she had planned and designed herself. She walked into the kitchen, tasting every dish, she gave improvement advices wherever she felt the food lacked. After all It was her kitchen, Arendelle's pride!

'Calm down Elsa! you can do this. Two minutes only you have to hold yourself. You can do that can't you. Mom and Dad believed in me. I can do this.' Elsa said to herself. After the pep talk she ordered to open the royal gates.

Anna ran through the doors. She ran into someone causing them to fall. After introducing themselves to each other.

"HEY!" said Anna.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" Anna gets a good look at Hans's face and is immediately smitten.

Anna smiled "Hey. Uh...no. No! I'm...I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I...I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great. Actually." Anna said. She saw Hans jump off his horse.

"Oh, thank goodness."

Hans holds out his hand and helps Anna to her feet. "Oh. Uh...Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." said Hans.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." replied Anna.

"Princess? My lady!" greeted Hans.

Hans drops to his knees to bow, while his horse inadvertently lifts its foot causing to push Hans. Anna grabs his hand before he can fall in the water. The two look at each other awkwardly.

"Oh, boy! Uh..."stated Hans.

"This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're...I'm awkward- you're gorgeous. Wait, what?"started Anna.

"I'd like to formally apologise for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after." Apologised Hans.

"No. No, no! It's fine. I'm not that princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, it would be like... yeesh! 'Cause, you know... But, lucky you, it's...it's just me." Replied Anna.

"Just you?" questioned Hans. Anna smiled at Hans.

Church bells are heard in the distance.

"The bells. The coronation! I... I...I better go! I have to go. I better go! Uh... bye!" Anna rushes off. The coronation went well.

 ** _At the ball room_**

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Announces Kai. Elsa enters, poised and looking surprisingly content. She stands under a formal awning.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Announces Kai. Anna runs into the room, waves awkwardly. Kai ushers her over to stand right next to Elsa.

"Here? Are you sure?" Asked Anna. She and Elsa sneak awkward peeks at each other.

"...Hi." started Elsa.

"Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi." Replied Anna.

"..You look beautiful." Complimented Elsa.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

"Thank you Anna."

"So this is what a party looks like?" Asked Elsa.

"What's that amazing smell?" Asked Elsa.

"Elsa favourite biscuits dipped in chocolate."

"Yummm. I can tell by the smell that I will eat all of them."

Mia brought The queen the biscuits. Elsa tries one of them. Anna looks at Elsa as she eats her biscuit. "They are just delicious, perfect about of cinnamon and just the right amount of sugar at the right temperature for the exact time! And the chocolate coating just melts in the mouth.. yumm..." complimented Elsa.

"Thank you. Elsa. That was the last drawing you made?" They both turned around to see the Elsa's painting hung behind them."

"Mom loved this, I made this for her." replied Elsa.

Kai interrupts. "Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown."

"Weselton. The Duke of Weselton." Stated Duke.

"Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen.

"Thank you...only I don't dance." Replied Elsa.

"Oh...?" Replied the Elsa.

"But my sister does." Elsa smiled mischievously.

"What?"

"Luck you." Stated the Duke.

"Oh, I don't think-" The Duke grabs Anna's arm and yanks her away before she can protest. Anna looks back at Elsa, desperately.

"Sorry" mouthed Elsa.

The duke lands on her feet.

"Ow.."

"Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" He asked.

"No.." replied Anna,

He dips Anna back. Elsa peeks through the crowd, can barely hold in her laughter. Anna shoots Elsa funny, help-me looks. Anna limps back to Elsa.

"Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady." Called the Duke.

"Well, he was sprightly." Commented Elsa.

"Especially for a man in heels." Replied Anna.

"Are you hurt?" Asked protective Elsa

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Wished Anna

"Me too..." replied Elsa.

"But it can't."

"Why" whined Anna.

"It just can't." Anna's smile drops. She tries not to get emotional.

"Excuse me!" Anna said and she sprinted.

She walks away. Elsa watches her go, is saddened. Moving through the crowd, Anna gets bumped by a bowing man's butt. She falls. Just before she hits the floor, strong hands hold her. Hans catches her. He smiles perfectly.

"Glad I caught you."

"Hans." replied Anna

He smoothly sets his drink down on a passing tray. He lifts her up and leads her in a romantic dance.

Anna and Hans drink and chat. Anna and Hans stroll out of the castle.

"What's this?" Asked Hans looking at the white streak in Anna brown hair.

"I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." Replied Anna.

"I like it." Said Hans. Anna gives Hans the biscuits she baked.

"Wow. Yum didn't know you could bake!" Exclaimed Anna.

"Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible...literally...for two years." Replied Hans.

"That's horrible!"

"It's what brothers do."

"And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then one day, she just shut me out and...I never knew why."

"I would never shut you out." Said Hans while caressing her hand.

Anna smiles

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" Said Anna.

"I love crazy!" Said Hans with the same enthusiasm.

"Love is an open door!" She stated, he smiled and looked deep in her eyes. Making Anna blush.

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" Replied Anna.

 ** _back to the ballroom_**.

"Elsa I want you to meet someone." said Anna.

"This is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and We are seeking your blessings for our engagement." Chirped Anna gleefully.

"What? No. No, no, no, no! Just wait. Slow down!. No one is getting married." replied Elsa.

"Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you, please? Alone?" questioned Elsa,

"No! Whatever you have to say, you... you can say to both of us." Replied Anna as she griped Hans arm.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met!"

"You can if it's true love!"

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!"

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is "no". Now...excuse me." Elsa is unable to watch Anna cry, she walks away

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your..."started Hans.

"No, you may not. And I...I think you should go. Guard! The party is over. Close the gates."

"Yes, your majesty."

"What? Elsa, no! No, wait!" Anna catches hold of her glove.

"Anna!" Elsa gasps.

"Give me my glove!"

"Elsa, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then leave."

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough, Anna."

"No! Why?! Why do you shut me out?! Why-Why do you shut the world out?! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?ǃ"

"I SAID, ENOUGHǃ" Elsa swings her hand around, shooting out a wall of icicles around her.

Everyone gasps.

"Sorcery." Comments The duke.

"I knew there was something dubious going on here." He continued.

"Elsa...?" Called Anna as Elsa fled the ball room

Elsa barges out the front doors to find a large crowd. The crowd starts applauding. Elsa takes one look at the crowd and rushes through, in a big hurry, a until she is stopped by a woman.

Elsa shakes her head and slowly backs into an ornamental fountain. When her left hand touches the marble, it instantaneously begins icing over. The water in the fountain then freezes, startling the crowd.

"There she is! Stop her!" Called the Duke.

"Please, just stay away from me! Stay away." She pleads. She suddenly hurls a blast of ice at the Duke, knocking him and his guards down.

"Monsterǃ MONSTER!" Called the duke. Elsa takes one look and keeps on running

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?ǃ" accused the duke.

"No! No, I'm completely ordinary." Stated Anna.

"That's right, she is. In... in the best way." Anna smiles at him.

"My-my sister's not a monster." Stuttered Anna.

"She nearly killed me!"

"You slipped on ice."replied Hans.

"Her ice!" Remarked The duke.

"It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it! She didn't mean any of this! Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so I'm the one that needs to go after her." Apologised Anna.

"What?"questioned Hans


	2. Chapter 2

"Hans you stay here and take care of Arendelle." Anna asked him while she herself mounted a horse to go find her sister.

Against the biting cold Anna stood no chance she had severe head ache and cold even her horse dumped her in the middle of the journey. Anna staggers up to the porch of a cabin in the woods, her dress very due to the weather. She knocks some snow off the sign.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." Ooh! "And Sauna!"

Anna entered the store, shivering. The wind slams the door shut behind her.

"Hoo-hoo!"

"Hmmm?"

"Big summer blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, ja?" Called the Oaken.

"...Oh, great. For now, um, how about boots? Winter boots? A-And dresses?"

"That vould be in our vinter department."

"Oh..." Anna picks out the one pair of boots and dress that are still in stock.

"Um, I was just wondering, has another young woman-the Queen perhaps, I don't know-passed through here?" she asked.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear."

The door opens and a man staggers in, completely covered in snow from head to toe. Anna stares at him.

"You and this fellow? Hoo-hoo! Big summer blowout!"

He steps towards Anna, who starts humming nervously and leans back.

"Carrots." He asked in a muffed voice.

"Huh?" He leans in, to her face.

"Behind you!" He states.

Anna saw he was gesturing to some carrots on a shelf below the counter.

"Oh! Right! Excuse me." She steps to the side.

"Oooh, a real howler in July, yes? Vherever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain." Huffed the man. Anna saw him pick up a rope and an axe from the winter department shelves.

'The North Mountain?'

"That'll be forty."

"Forty?! No, ten!"

"Oh, dear, that's no good! See, zis is from our vinter stock, vhere the supply and demand have a big problem?"

"You want to talk about a "supply and demand" problem?! I sell ice for a living!" He screamed.

Admist of all the chit chatters Anna looked at the sled parked outside, loaded with ice blocks.

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now! I mean, that is really-" he glared at her. Anna clears her throat

"Ahem, that's unfortunate." She replied.

"Still forty." Said the Oaken

"Ten's all I've got! Help!" He asked the Oaken.

"Was anything different... magical over The North Mountain" enquired Anna.

"Yes now will you shut up while I have to deal with this crook!" He said. Anna stepped aside.

"Vhat did you call me?" Oaken walks out the front, he carried Kristoff over his shoulder. Oaken effortlessly throws him through the air. Kristoff lands face first in the snow.

"Bye-bye!" bid the Oaken. Oaken came back inside and slams the door shut behind him.

"I'm sorry about this violence! I vill add a quart of lutefisk so we have good feelings."

He said as he placed a jar of pickled lutefisk next to the rest of Anna's stuff. "Just the outfit and the boots, ja?"

" Uh..." she started and ended up buying the Ice-man's supplies. She headed outside to the barn where she heard the ice-man singing.

"..Don't let the frostbite bite..." sang Kristoff to Sven.

Anna pushed the door open and she stepped in. She saw him jump

"Ah! just you and not, him Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" He asked Anna.

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain." She saw him sighs and falls back on a hay bale, putting his hat over his eyes to use as a sleep mask.

"I don't take people places." He replied.

"Let me rephrase that." Anna throws a sack Take me up the North Mountain...please"

Kristoff looked in the sack to find the rope and axe he tried to purchase. "Look, I know how to stop this winter."

"We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots for Sven."

"That you will get as soon as you promise to take me to the north mountain."

"Do I have another choice. Yes I will take you to the mountain. But I am warning you things are a little rough and strange there."

Anna gave him the carrots.

"Now!" Said Anna. After persuading Kristoff they all were set to trek to the mountain.

They drove the sledge to the mountain. Eventually they started talking. Anna told Kristoff the whole day's events.

"So you are saying that your sister caused an eternal winter."

"Yes. She was angry at me that I had found my true love and she hadn't?"

"True love? How long have you known the guy."

"I met him today! Yes, pay attention! But the thing is, she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, "Maybe she has a thing about dirt!"

"You cant marry a man you just met."

"You can if its true love."

"Okay so you know that guy whom you met today?"

"Yes i do."

"What is his last name?"

"Of Southern Els."

"What's his favorite food?

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

" Probably John."

" Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

" Foot size?"

" Foot size doesn't matter ."

"That isn't true. See what am I saying."

"That doesn't even make a difference." Chided Anna.

"Okay the way he picks his nose?"

"No he doesn't pick his nose. He is a Prince."

"Every man does. Anyways Didn't your parents warn you about strangers?" Asked Kristoff.

"Yesss." Before Anna could continue. Sven stopped abruptly. Kristoff noticed his surrounding only to see 6 pairs of golden eyes staring at him.

"RUN SVEN RUN!" screamed Kristoff.

"Why whats wrong?"asked Anna. The wolves attacked them. Anna lit fire to the goods that were behid the sledge she threw them at the wolves whenever anyone of them got close. Kristoff stirred Sven through the woods. Finally they were able to chase away the wolves.

"That was good." Remarked Anna.

"No!" Replied Kristoff.

"We are headed towards the cliff."

Kristoff placed Anna on Sven and hopped behind, he then cut the sleigh.

"Jump Sven!" He ordered Sven. Sven leaped they landed on the other side. They survived but the but Kristoff's sleigh was destroyed.

"Its better if you just head back now. You still want to go to meet your sister the one person who caused this storm and the eternal winter as you say. Do you even realise how powerful that girl would be?" Said an angry Kristoff.

"I am sorry about your sleigh. Elsa isn't just a girl, she is the queen of Arendelle and before anything else she is my sister. She will never hurt me. I understand if you want to tag along now. And i promise to buy you a new sledge." Apologised Anna. And they both started to walk to different directions. But Kristoff changed his mind.

"I told I would take you to the North mountain. I will. don't blame me later." Said Kristoff.

They both now on foot meet Olaf, a cheerful snowman.

"Hi" stated Olaf.

"You can talk!" Screamed Anna as she kicked the snowman's head as if it was a football. Kristoff caught it.

"Calm down!" He said to both Anna

"Okay so lets start from the beginning." said Olaf

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

"Hi I'm Anna and this is Kristoff, that is Sven." replied Anna.

"Did Elsa make you?" asked Kristoff.

"Yup."

"So do you know where Elsa is?" Questioned Anna.

"Yes I do."

"Can you take us there." enquired Anna.

"Ya sure. She went up the North mountain." replied Olaf.

After walking for a while. They reached a dead end.

"Looks like we will have to climb the mountain wall." Commented Anna. And began climbing.

"Hey guys I can see a glass, no ice staircase leading to your palace." Replied Olaf.

"Cool." Commented Anna and she jumped at Kristoff who caught her.

"Thanks!" She replied.

They crossed the elegant ice bridge and reach the palace.

"I would want to meet her alone. Please could you give us a five minutes. We'll be out soon." Declared Anna as she stepped in. She looked around the ice castle. It was beyond words. It was elegant, it had very intricate designs all over itself. Anna's eyes landed on the one person she wanted to see.

"Elsa!"

"Anna!" Anna ran to greet her sister but Elsa backed off.

"Elsa its okay. I'm not afraid. I know you won't harm me. You have to come back."

"I can't Anna, just go leave me alone."

"Elsa you look different. The hair, the dress, the palace, the chandelier all are amazing. So elegant just like you would have wanted. Did you make this all."

Elsa nodded.

"Of course you did. They are all amazing. I love it. Now let's go back home."

"This is my home Anna."

"Home to Arendelle... to me."

"I can't didn't you see what I did there. Don't you know what I can do. I'm a monster." declare Elsa.

"No, Elsa you are my sister."

"Anna just go back and you will be fine with out me. Enjoy your life."

"Without you, I have nothing. I already lost my parents I can't loose you too. Just come back home Elsa."

Olaf barged inside.

"Olaf?" asked Elsa in disbelief.

"You built me! Remember that?"

"And you're alive?"

"Yeah, um...I think so?" Said Olaf, inspecting himself.

"He's just like the one we built as kids." Smiled Anna.

"Yeah."

"Oh, Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again." 'suddenly the memory of her accidentally hurting Anna when she was eight years.' Dawns upon Elsa.

"No, we can't. Goodbye, Anna."

"Elsa, wait!"

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!"

"You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid!"

"How is Arendelle?" Asked Elsa changing the topic.

"Well you actually accidentally set an eternal winter there what do you expect?"

"What!?" Saying this the temperature decreased exponentially.

Anna screeched as the pain in her head increased.

"No problem, you need to unfreeze it." Joked Anna.

"I can't. Anna I can't control it." Said Elsa with her head in her hand.

"I know you can." Smiled Anna.

"I CAN'T!" Screamed Elsa letting out sparks of ice. Anna was standing Very close to Elsa. Elsa hit Anna. Anna screamed with increasing biting cold in her body.

"ANNA!" "ELSA!" Both of them screamed. Kristoff barged in. Anna fainted, falling on the ground. Kristoff caught her. Elsa tried to approach her. But Kristoff stopped her.

"I wouldn't come close if I were you." He stated.

"Who are you? Doesn't matter take her to safety." replied the protective sister.

"No! I know we can figure this out together." Begged Anna.

"HOW?! What power do you have to stop this winter?ǃ To stop ME?!" Asked Anna.

"She is as cold as ice!" saying this Kristoff took Anna in bridal style to Sven and then takes her to Grand Pabbie, Kristoff's adopted family.

"Grand Pabbie, she as cold as ice!" Shouted Kristoff desperately. Grand Pabbie hurried and checked Anna

"Anna will freeze solid unless "an act of true love" reverses the spell."

"True love's kiss!" Exclaimed Olaf.

"Hans!" Exclaimed Kristoff.

Kristoff races Anna back home so Hans can give her true love's kiss.

 ** _BACK AT ARENDELLE_**

"I want volunteers to bring Elsa and check on Anna." He shouted to the crowd.

After gathering few men he set to find Elsa and Anna. After travelling for three days, Hans and his men reach Elsa's palace.

As soon as they saw Elsa they started to shoot fire at her. They were too many of them Elsa couldn't handle them at once with out her powers. An arrow just skid past her arm leaving a mark and blood trickled. This enraged Elsa. She blasted ice. She killed the ones who had blasted fire on her. She saw the others and soon they were ice statues. Leaving her alone with Hans. When she was about to strike him he spoke.

"Elsa. Stop." Called Hans when she didn't bulge neither strike him. He continued.

"Unfreeze them. " He ordered Elsa.

"I can't." She replied. She was completely helpless in front of Hans. Anna loved him. If she would kill him she would loose her sister once and for all. Frustrated she shouted. The ice castle rumbled imitating her anger.

"GO... LEAVE... TAKE CARE OF ANNA... IF I EVER HEAR SHE, SHED A TEAR I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" She shouted. Hans maintained his calm.

"I will Take care of Anna." He said.

Elsa turned around.

"Ahhhhh" someone screamed in the ice palace.

And then sound of laughter followed.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Hope you like it.

Please leave a review. Saying you liked or not.

I love the direction this story is heading to. I am excited to see how the story unfolds. Well they will soon meet Hiccup.

 ** _Kohinoor~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, I know long time no see, I apologize.**_

 _ **Dear guests thank you for your review. Elsa Tomago, I loved Frozen 1} you don't need man to cater to all your needs, independence! 2} sisterly bonding. I wanted you all to realise the extent to which my character or the movie Elsa could go to see her baby sister happy, glad you liked the idea. and yes she shot the men in self defense.**_

 ** _I am eager to write about the sisters meeting with Hiccup are you?_**

 ** _PM me if you want me to include both the movies of How to train your Dragon or just the first one._**

 _ **Review people. How did you find this chapter?**_

* * *

 ** _I'll stand by your side till the end_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

Elsa stirred waking up. The first thing she noticed was a migraine that was now threatening her to blindness. She sighed. She knew this happened only when she had a contact with a hot object. For others it leaves a small burnt spot or a red spot, but for her it was a terrible migraine. She focused her breathing and calmed her nerves. She let the temperatures fall a little low around her. Now there were only signs of migraine. After blinking a few times she was able to see the place it was all dark and dingy and after a few moments her eyes were adjusted to the dark.

'Where am I?' She questioned herself.

'Wait a second what is hat smell, she noticed was the smell of rats and vermin. Disgusted she tried to move away but couldn't, she stood up. She was bound to the wall by iron chains. She sat up immediately. She racked her brain on how she ended up in the dungeons. All she's as able to remember was warning Hans and then boom! She didn't know how had she gotten there and bounded. She looked around, there stood a window but from where she was standing the view wasn't clear.

She stepped towards the window.

"Aaaoo!" She nearly screamed, shocked by the sudden burn at the sole of her feet.

"Stay away Elsa!" warned someone. Elsa shifted back. Soon regained her stature.

"Who is that come into the light?" she ordered.

"Elsa.. I mean Queen Elsa, it is me Hans."

He said stepping into the light.

"Thank god it is you! Now tell me exactly what happened and who ordered me to be like this?" Elsa asked.

"After we meet, we both met i turned around to find Anna and then i heard your scream, I turned around to find you on the ground. I went to help you but someone struck me hard on the head and I fainted. Then I woke up here. When I heard about you being kept as a prisoner, I came as soon as possible."

"Where is Anna, Is she safe?" questioned Elsa with her brows knitted together.

"She went off to find you and..."

"AND?" asked Elsa impatiently.

"And she hasn't returned yet."

"What!"

"The main reason why i came to meet you here is, the king is searching for the Saalebri stone."

"Which is?" questioned Elsa.

"The Saalebri stone! Don't you get it? If he is able to unlock the ultimate power of the stone then he will be able to control all the other elements. Why don't you tell me I can retrieve it for you."

"Anna?"

"Anna will be fine she will be here any minute. Just tell me the location and I will get it to you." Coaxed Hans.

"Are you sure about, Anna?"

"Positive, now tell me where have you kept the stone."

"Why are you so insistent about the Saalebri stone what does it do?"

"Why don't you open me up and I, myself shall do the need full."

"I can't open you Elsa. I can meet you but I can't open you up. I am just concerned about the stone and about the kingdom its people. You are, our partner of trade and the Queen of Arendelle. Any loss you and you or Arendelle incurs has a serious repercussion on our kingdom. In this case the consequences are even fatal. If the king unlocks the power of the Saalebri stone then he will become invincible. I was trying to help you out in the best possible way?"

"And Anna will be safe." Hans added. When Elsa didn't reply Hans continued.

"I know it must be hard for you but this is the only way you can take care of your kingdom and Anna."

"I planned that I take away the Saalebri stone and then go find Anna and take her away from here. I don't want Anna to have a tough time here. I don't think you would want her to experience the prison. The king has announced both of you to be taken as a prisoner and placed a bounty over the both of you. Think about your Kingdom. Think about your people. Think about the others. Think about the trouble it will cause. Think about Anna." Hans added stressing on the last three words.

"I... need time Hans." Replied Elsa thoughtfully. After a while she asked

"Hans tell me more about the ruler. What was his name again?"

"He is Augustine of Southern Ilse..."

"Come on Elsa stop faking. The stone chooses its warriors and gives them special capabilities. Like you have ice. Others might have fire or wind or water. These special warriors have one thing in common

'Their thirst for ultimate power.' And the Saalebri stone is staying right here in your custody. "

"Who are you?" asked Elsa.

"Augustine Waters." he said walking into the light. What Elsa noticed was the striking resembles of Augustine and Hans.

"You are Hans's.."

"Brother." Completed Hans.

"Show me your hands Elsa." ordered Hans. When Elsa didn't move Augustine forcibly snatched her hands from behind.

And stared at her inner left forearm as if searching for something.

"There is no mark on it!" he said.

"What?"

"What isn't there?" questioned Elsa.

"The mark of you being on of us." Replied Hans.

"Has she not yet accepted her powers." questioned Augustine.

"If it isn't there then i guess she hasn't yet."

"She has powers?" inquired Augustine.

"Yes I have seen her." said Hans.

"Leave her here. WE HAVE TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESS." Shouted Hans.

" II will be back Elsa hopeful next time you answer me or else forget your sister." warned Hans slamming the door after him leaving Elsa alone in the cell. Elsa walked up to the window carefully stepping on the places where Hans and Augustine had unintentionally cleared the salt. Elsa glanced outside.

It was a disaster the sea was frozen, the ships were stuck, the ground was covered in 6 inch snow. The sun was nowhere to be found. The whole town was filled with gloom. There she saw Augustine and Hans giving away blankets and warmers. She noticed that they announced that they were offering hot soup to everyone.

'What are they trying to do? They abduct me and throw me to the prison then they help my people. At least my people are safe.'

Something caught her attention

'The summer will be back soon That I can assure you. I will reach out to the Southern Iles ancient library which has scrolls to protect Arendelle, our Arendelle.'

Elsa sat down, contemplating the events that enfolded in front of her.

'PRINCESS ANNA!' shouted someone.

"Anna!" exclaimed Elsa. She stood up to see Anna walking to the castle. Elsa saw Hans through the castle window.

"No No No No... Don't go in there Anna." shouted Elsa. But it was too late. Anna was already in the castle.

I HAVE TO GET OUT FROM HERE!

Determined Elsa froze and broke the chains that bonded her. She slipped out of the ran through the door, luckily was kept open.

 ** _At the castle._**

Anna and Kristoff walked in to Arenedelle on Sven. They reached the Royal gates.

"Well you will be safe here." remarked Kristoff.

He left Anna in Mia's arms and left. Weakened Anna rushed inside to find Hans. She saw him finally he was in a meeting she ran into his arms.

"Hans you have to kiss me now!" Begged Anna.

"We'll give you some privacy." said the dignitaries.

Hans and Anna lean in to kiss. But then Hans stops and smiles maliciously.

"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"What...?" Asked Anna in disbelief. " You said you did."

" As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere...As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you...You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that! I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa. But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her. All that's left now is to... kill Elsa and bring back summer." Justified Hans

" You're no match for Elsa." Shouted Anna.

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." He replied with a smirk. And closed the door at Anna's face.

"You won't get away with this!" She shouted from inside.

"Oh... I already have." He shouted back.

After a while the pain was unbearable. Anna felt her head would explode.

Hans walked out of the room and summoned a meeting of all the dignitaries.

"I am sorry to announce that I was too late to meet Anna, she... her heart was already frozen by Elsa. Had I been a little fast. I could have saved her. Elsa had froze her heart if she hadn't then I could live with my Anna." After a gap he spoke. "Anna had left me in charge."

And what about the Queen?" questioned a dignitary.

"Elsa is a heartless murderer. For a person who is capable to brutally kill her own sister, I fear to imagine the limits of her crimes and her endless powers. I am in the favour of the queen's execution." declared the Duke of Weselton.

Hans started to speak but was cut off by the guard.

"My lord Elsa has escaped the cell." He shouted.

"Shawn, brother file these matters I'll take care of them when I return." said Hans as he walked out of the hall to the frozen lake. When Augustine, Shawn and Hans were alone, "Something tells me that this thing will take no time." said Hans with an evil grin.

Hans walked out of the castle, he was being followed by the guards. They made it to centre of the village.

"HANS! WHERE IS MY SISTER!" shouted Elsa standing in the centre of the frozen lake.

"From here, i wish to make the journey myself. I can't put all of your lives at stake. If she wants to meet me then she will meet me. I can't put all your lives at stake." Said Hans and the soldiers didn't argue.

"After you brother." said Augustine.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!" shouted Elsa. The boys reached the frozen lake and then to Elsa. The blizzard made it impossible for anyone to see anything beyond a few meters. The temperature dropped exponentially. The wind was at its peak. Hans walked closer to Elsa and Augustine stayed behind.

"What have I done, I did nothing Elsa it was all your fault. You froze her heart Elsa. YOU FROZE ANNA'S HEART!" mocked Hans yet his face showed no emotion.

"NO no no. I didn't you are lying." Hans went closer to Elsa now he was within an arm reach.

"Elsa, I don't have to lie to you." Hans whispered in her ear with a smile and a small laugh. Behind him Augustine also smiled. Elsa stepped back and suddenly broke into a run.

"ELSA! You can't run from this! You have to accept your powers and your fate." called out Hans.

"I tried to save her but it was too late! Her skin was ice, her hair turned white... Your sister is dead! Because of you!" called out Hans. This one sentence broke Elsa. She was shattered she broke down and fell on the ground.

 ** _At the castle where Anna is locked_**.

"So that is why we ran her here, so that she is able to meet Hans and share her true love's kiss that will thaw her frozen heart." explained Olaf to Mia. They were now walking to the room where Anna was locked. Olaf picked the lock against Mia's constant warnings.

Mia entered the room to find weakened Anna on the floor in a foetal position. She rushed to her princess's aid. She helped her sit up.

"So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?" asked Olaf

"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love." replied Anna. Mia draped a shawl over Anna.

"But we ran all the way here." Mia lit the fire place.

"Please, Olaf. You can't stay here. You'll melt." Olaf was standing very close to the fire place.

"Some people are worth melting for."

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you. Do you happen to have any ideas?" asked Olaf

"I don't even know what love is." Replied Anna. Mia hung her bracelet at the outer end of the door and then closed the door shut.

"That's enough both of you. Now come with me. I have to follow the schedule and take you to safety." ordered Mia. She undid her hair bun stick and inserted it in the hole present at the right corner right above the fire place.

Soon the fire place opened to reveal a passage. Mia lead the both of them through the passage.

"Princess you cant trust anyone, this ia a serious matter, everyone will be after your life. You have to be careful at all times. And in the castle only me or Kai only. It is our duty to ensure safety at all times. You may ask a question."

"What happens now?" asked Anna.

"When we reach you will find two horses for you and the Queen, these horses are holding bags with almost everything you will be requiring for the travel..." listening to this Anna blacked out.

She was only able to open her eyes for a few seconds and then she would pass out.

She noticed Hans helping her up a horse. She saw Kai. She saw the horse with the bags. She noticed her surrounding she was in a barn.

Then black.

After travelling for a while she was able to wake up for a while.

'Elsa is still out there!'

"Elsa." she barely whispered. She was able to sit up right. The cold was hitting her hard. Her past experiences with cold weren't that pleasant. They passed the lake she saw Elsa she was stepping away from Hans.

"THAT BASTARD!" she screamed but the voice was not loud enough to be heard by the three of them. Kristoff held her horses reins.

"I have to get you out of this place Anna those are my orders."

"That is my sister Hans. Do you really think that I will stay put and leave her alone against that bastard. I know that she loves me I love her. She is my only family. She is scared to use her powers. She won't hurt him because of me but he will. I am going with or without you."

"Okay see that guy there you can go unnoticed and take him down and I'll get Elsa to safety." explained Kristoff.

"NO you go that that man down, I'll go after Hans." She strode off. Hans went after Augustine. Kristoff hit Augustine hard on the head and he was out.

He looked up to see Elsa on the floor weeping and Hans removing his gloves. Anna was close to them and was concealed by the storm. The next sight blew him away.

Hans hands were on fire.

"It would have been such a nice fight Elsa, unfortunately you have not learned to use your powers.

Remember Elsa, only the strongest survives." Saying this he formed a ball of fire.

Many things happened at once.

Hans screamed "NNNOOOOoooo!"

Anna screamed "Elsaaaa!"

Anna came between Elsa and the fire ball.

At the same moment she froze to death.

This created a brute force that is capable to knock out Hans and Kristoff away. Elsa turned to see Anna frozen behind her.

" NNNnnoooo.. Anna Why did you come in between... I love you Anna. I love you Anna." She cried on the frozen statue of Anna. Anna's heart melted an soon did the whole body.

"I love you too Elsa." She hugged her sister tighter.

Elsa saw behind Anna. Hans was getting up. His hands were on fire. At that instance he was pointing his hands on them both.

 _ **Kohinoor~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people

could you help me, whoever knows French please correct my language. I studied French for 2 years so bear with me.

And as usual please review.

I was thinking of changing the title of the story to !Forever ! or !Sisters for life! Or should I let it be?

I'll stand by your side till the end

Chapter 4

Elsa pushed Anna away and she herself embraced the impact. Anna fell down on the ground so did Elsa due to the impact. To Elsa it was like a hard punch in the gut.

"ELSA HAND OVER THE STONE TO ME RIGHT NOW!" growled Hans.

Determined Elsa looked over Anna who seemed fine and mouthed 'I love you. Now go!'

Anna stood transfixed at her place.

"Don't even think about that Elsa." spoke Anna confidently.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! HAND ME THE SAALEBRI STONE!" shouted Hans with his hands on fire. Frost sparked from Elsa's hands. Hans's fire and Elsa's frost met in the middle of the field. Elsa had to put in all her strength while Hans seemed to be in par with his powers. Elsa used the powers from both her hands, Hans looked over to where Anna was standing and passed Elsa a crooked smile.

"This ends now!" saying this, his body was on fire. He seemed immune to Elsa's frost.

He shot fire at Anna. Elsa shot frost at Anna at the same time. A wave of power swept over the place with its epicentre at Anna. Hans passed out for a few minutes, Anna fell down fainted, Elsa was drained out of energy her left arm burnt due to the impact, Kristoff helped Anna up a horse and helped Elsa on one and road away to the forests.

Kristoff stopped galloping when they had maintained a distance between them and Hans.

"Here Anna and Elsa take them and rush to safety." Said Kristoff.

"Don't ask questions, my lady, lets go."

"Kristoff thank you for the help but it is better if you stay here. Help those who need help. We will be needing you when we come back."

"Don't come back!"

"I am the Queen of Arendelle, this my home. My people will need me."

"My lady right now isn't the right time to discuss this let me take you to safety."

"No Kristoff. They are after us after me. After what happened I don't know what will happen to Anna. Kristoff i need you here, just listen and follow my orders there are trolls in the forest. How to find them and where to find them, get Kai to help you and take them to safety they are the only ones who can save all of us. Take care of the ones who are with you and the rest Mia will help. It always have been. I have to leave. I need you here to tell me everything he does. Try to find his weakness and his strength."

Anna stirred.

"Anna!" Said Kristoff as he caresses her cheeks.

"They are so hot!" It nearly burnt his finger.

"That is one more reason why I will have to take her with me." Replied Elsa.

She and Kristoff helped Anna on a horse. Elsa and Kristoff mounted their own.

"Anna you have to wake up!" Cried Elsa.

Anna opened her eyes. Elsa held her hand and frosted it.

"Does it feel better?"

"This will do. I will try to stay awake."

Anna was tired all the fight had taken a stroll on her. It took her all her strength to stay awake. She held tightly to the reigns.

"Take care Anna! It's for your best." Kristoff said.

"Take care my lady."

They turned and galloped to different directions.

"There they are!" Shouted the guard.

"Faster Anna." shouted Elsa. They rode towards the North.

Elsa looked behind her shoulders to see Anna was lagging behind her. Han's guards were approaching them faster. Elsa sorted for the only possible way out. She created a ice wall between her and the guards. She was also weak after the attack this one act took a toll on her too. Nevertheless She raced back to Anna's horse. She helped Anna sit comfortably on the horse. Anna was weak since the accident. Kristoff, Kia and Mia had given them horses and some supplies.

"Run for your lives for now." She remembered Hans say.

'Just wait Hans I will be back for my place.'

The started again. Soon the were at a safe distance. They eased their pace. They stopped after finding a suitable place beneath the trees. Elsa set up a tent next she set a bonfire. She laid inside the tent. She helped Anna with food she herself ate some. She helped Anna inside the tent. After which she looked at her injuries. The fight with Hans was terrible. It was sure from his poses that he had mastered his skills rather than suppressing them. She looked at her left arm it was blackened till the shoulder. Elsa focused her magic on her left arm.

She shrieked when she tried.

She could feel her arm, and other things but she wasn't able to blast ice like before. That part of her was normal. A part of her was normal. Few hours ago she would have rejoiced this feeling but now after everything it was her weakness.

After all this Elsa knew it was better that she accepted this rather than deny it like she had done in her past.

Elsa tried to form a perfect sphere of ice. No matter how hard she tried she wasn't able to. After a few tries she retired to bed. She went inside and slept.

Next morning she woke up to groans from her side.

She woke up to see Anna's temperature burning hot. Elsa panicked yet she cooled her sister down. Anna woke up soon after.

"Elsa what happened? Why are you so shaken up? Did Hans?" She didn't complete her sentence as Elsa hugged her close. This happened every morning for four consecutive days.

They packed things up and saddled up every day. They rode for a while in silence.

Anna noticed Elsa sniffle.

"Don't worry Elsa we will come back for our kingdom!" She encouraged Elsa.

They settled down by dawn. The next day Elsa woke up to Anna's groans. After she cooled her down. Anna woke up and never knew what had happened. Day by day Anna's temperature rose until one morning.

'Anna!'

Elsa woke up startled. The first thing she saw was her tent was on fire. She instinctively blasted ice to calm down the fire. She saw Anna who was burning.

"Anna you are on fire!"

She shouted.

"Anna wake up!" Screamed Elsa. Elsa shot ice balls at Anna. Soon the flames vaporised. Anna woke up as if nothing had happened she remembered nothing. Though Anna believed her sister but she didn't think it was possible for her to be on fire.

This happened yet again. But this time Elsa's ice powers were powerless. Elsa felt something as if, it wasn't fire or flames but power radiating from Anna. This time she didn't interfere, she couldn't she felt powerless. It blazed higher and higher. And it wasn't possible for Elsa to even stand there. She had to move away. Anna woke up dazed. She rubbed her eyes. 'Fire!' 'Ummm what?'

"ELSA!"

"ELSA WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

"Anna calm down." Elsa said. I could see her.

"Firstly breathe! Calm down!"

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT?"

"Trust me Anna. I know you can! Now close your eyes and take a deep breathe."

Elsa instructed Anna. Anna finally complied. The flames too calmed down.

"Now open your eyes!"

"Can you feel the heat?" questioned Elsa.

"I'm ON FIRE WHAT DO YOU EXPECT OBVIOUSLY I FEEL THE HEAT... NO no actually I don't feel the heat. I don't feel it at all." Anna said inspecting the flames on her hands. Elsa sighed in relief. 'She is like me. But she different.'

"Anna now calm down. Count with me till 10. 10."

With each no. The flames reduced. And by the time they had reached 10. They completely stopped.

"How do you feel?" asked Elsa stepping closer to Anna.

"I feel good."

Elsa sighed in relief. 'She is like me. But she different.' thought Elsa.

"Anna now calm down. Count with me till 10. 10."

With each number the flames reduced. And by the time they had reached 10. They completely stopped. Elsa held Anna in her arms.

"I am so proud of you."

"What comes next Elsa?" questioned Anna.

"That we'll have to see. But what matters now is I promise to say by your side till the end." Elsa kissed her forehead.

They practiced all day. Anna learning to control and focus her powers and Elsa trying to regain her lost control and power.

Anna saw Elsa try to make a ball of ice. She herself tried to do the same and even after a few tries she wasn't able to perform the task. Frustrated she sat down.

"Anna get up! Practice!" Ordered Elsa.

"I can't."

"Neither can I." And Elsa sat down by her side.

"Now what?" Questioned Elsa.

"So lets just lay down for a while sleep till the dusk. What happens after dusk? I guess we can't go back. You can, but I don't think Hans will let you live with Kristoff. Or he will even let you live now that you have got powers, his powers. Mom, dad this is it. They both raised the both of us for this. Isn't it Anna? You and me both give up. Now what?"

Anna was stunned. She sat there. With her head I her hand and cried. Elsa held her,

"Anna I don't like this more than you do. But to get what i was supposed to get I have to fight. I know Hans now has the power to the throne and the power it beholds. God only knows what is on his mind right now. What is he going to with Arendelle. I have to o protect it. You have to. I know some get it easy but you aren't one of them. Neither am I. We have to do this together."

Anna stood up "Show me how?" She questioned.

"Place your hand down and then bring this up...here... Focus on what you want your powers to do. And they will flow as you want them to."

Anna tried again. This time There was an improvement. And soon after a few trials she was able to conjure a sphere of fire. She sat down satisfied with her work and exhaustion took over. She noticed her sister trying to do the same but there was no progress.

"Elsa why aren't you using your left hand?" questioned Anna.

"I can't." She replied frustrated.

"Why?"

"Because after that Hans thing, that part of my body is completely normal. Completely waste." Anna was startled by her reply.

"No it ain't, Elsa your arm is still special and even more. It is special because that makes you a Human."

"What I wasn't a human before?"

"You were, but now you can feel it. Can't you?" Elsa didn't reply.

"The foods gone and so is the water!" Recalled Anna.

"We need to find water." The sisters mounted their horses.

After half a days walk they reached a village.

"Anna stay here with the horses. I'll go get the supplies."

"I want to come." Begged Anna.

"No you will stay here."

"But I want to help. We are in this together."

"You won't give up will you?" questioned Elsa. Anna shook her head to a no.

"Anna listen to me 1 we are girls 2 our outfit 3 what about the horses 4 I can't loose you again. 5 we are on the run. Just stay here with the horses."

"But me alone isn't a good idea I may you know wander away. Someone might come behind me. Bad things may happen. So if I were you I would take me along." replied Anna. Elsa gave a thoughtful look.

"We can walk separately so that we are not seen. And then, the job will be over faster and we will soon be out of this place. Elsa where are we going?"

"I guess that will be the best. Anna I really don't know where we are heading. A secluded place where we can learn to control our powers."

"Okay so I'll go get the clothes and you the food and water."

"Horses?" questioned Elsa.

"The stable." replied Anna as soon as she sighted one. Both of them draped a shawl to cover themselves.

"Sir, the horse will stay for a while."

"Ten Kroners." Was his reply.

Elsa paid him. They started out together.

Anna spotted a clothes shop, she went in. Elsa saw a bakery and went in.

"Good day, madam!" greeted the baker.

"Bonjure." Replied Elsa. Elsa went about picking up stuff.

"Le pain est trés bien!"

Elsa smelled it.

"Oui." She replied. She placed the contents on the counter. Elsa asked if there was a barren place out somewhere where no one would go?

"I'll ya aprés le mer au north." he replied confused.

"Merci!" She replied. She saw him staring at her.

"Si?" She questioned.

A poster caught her eye.

WANTED CRIMINALS and below it was her and Anna's photo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'll stand by your side till the end**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Elsa gasped. She kept her head down. She hurriedly paid for the purchases and ran outside. She wished Anna was not in the same position as her. She was right, Anna wasn't in the same position as her but worse. She had been caught. Elsa grew angry. She saw the crowd cornering her baby sister. She ran to the stables got the horses in a rush and ran to help Anna.

"No... Please Don't... Just stay away..." begged Anna.

Elsa weakened at the sight but she regained her composure. She raced the horses to Anna, separating the crowd and breaking their death circle they had formed around her.

"Hurry!" Elsa spoke.

Anna climbed on to her horse. They galloped away. Elsa saw the docks and went towards it followed by Anna at her tail. They went after the ship that was about to leave. She heard the blares of the port that the ship was about set sail. The crew members had removed all the planks to the ship. The ship had moved forward there was a 3 meter gap in between.

"We'll have to jump." screamed Elsa. The sisters fastened their pace. They leaped. Anna looked down to see the murky water beneath. Luckily they both landed on the ship. They stood there followed by awkward silence.

"Well hello everyone!" Greeted Anna. The captain stood in front of the crew members facing the Arendelle sisters.

"Intruders!" he screamed in Anna's ears.

"We have to sail to north the forbidden land." declared Elsa.

"I am E... Elizabeth and this is..." started Elsa, she caught herself before she could reveal their identity.

"Alexandra. But you can call me Alex." Anna replied with a smile.

"What brings you here?"

"We have to travel north." Replied Elsa.

"AND you think I'll let you pass!? Barging into my ship? Ridiculous!" roared the Captain.

"We'll pay for the ticket. Right Elizabeth" Replied Anna. Elsa eyed her with a grim face. She and Anna together couldn't manage to pay for 1 person.

"Oh I see penniless. Walking into my ship as it was for charity. Kick them out!" shouted the captain.

"Wait.." replied Elsa before anyone could step in.

"You can keep your horses. We can work too." replied Elsa.

"We can?!" Said Anna, It was much of a question than assurance.

"We can't pay you the cash but we can cook I know how hard it would be for you to eat seafood all day long, all year long. Let us bake you something special. If you like it, you let us stay."

"If I don't?"

"Oh you will!" replied Elsa confidently.

"Send them to the Kitchen! Miss you have an hour or else you are out of the ship." warned the Captain.

"Sure" gulped Anna. Four hands grabbed them both and dragged them to the kitchen and threw them on the kitchen floor.

"Ouch! Have some decency." Replied Anna.

The girls studied their surroundings. They were surrounded by chefs holding their knives and forks at the girls.

"Let them cook, Captain's orders." Saying this he left leaving the girls in the floor.

"Well, hello there! I am Alexandra but you can call me Alex, this is my sister Elizabeth." introduced Anna. There were a few grunts here and there and then everyone moved to their designated places.

"Well nice meeting you too." Replied Anna .

"Elsa what are we going to do? cooking. What have we done"

"Anna we still have this 1 hour is all we need. Bake your cookies I think that will do the job." Anna was lost in her own thoughts when Elsa zapped her out.

"Earth to Anna. This the third time i am asking you what do you need?"

"Umm.. Flour, cinnamon, milk, vanilla essence, sugar and chocolate."

"You go get the ingredients and I'll get the cutlery." The sisters got down to work. Elsa whisked the ingredients as Anna added them into the bowl.

"Now into the oven." guessed Elsa

"Wait let me taste this first ." replied Anna. She licked the spoon and closed her eyes to enjoy the taste, but then her face turned into disgust.

"What happened?" asked Elsa quizzically.

"We added salt rather than sugar." explained Anna. They started to make the batter again.

"This is going to be delicious." commented Anna as she tasted the batter. Anna glanced at the clock. 5 minutes were left.

"Elsa we aren't going make it on time."

"We don't have a choice put these in the oven. I'll distract the captain and buy us few minutes."

"Elsa it can't happen.. Elsa listen to me.." but Elsa was long gone.

 _'Desperate times call for desperate measures.'_ declaring this she saw if anyone was looking at her. When Anna was sure she conjured a fireball and baked the cookies. She was careful with her powers to avoid any mishaps as she was surrounded by wooden walls. Anna saw the cookies were done. She removed the cookies and placed them in a bowl. Anna took the chocolate bars in her hand and melted them over the cookies.

"Sir, we have made you mouth watering cookies, they have a perfect blend of cinnamon and vanilla." said Elsa blocking the entrance of the kitchen from the captain.

"Alex are you done, with the cookies?" Anna walked up to them holding out the cookie bowl. She offered him the bowl. The captain picked up the cookie and tasted it. At one point the Captain seemed to enjoy the cookie and i the next second his face changed back to normal grumpy mode.

"Both of will be working here in the kitchen throughout your journey."

"Thank you." said Anna, Elsa smiled. He left the girls at the kitchen.

"We did it." cried Anna.

"Nope you did it. Good control. Be careful, you might not be lucky every time." replied Elsa.

"You knew."

"Yes, I knew. You did great!" said Elsa.

"You both chop these veggies, clear the tables and serve the dishes." ordered the head chef.

"Got to, get to work." concluded Anna.

The sisters started off, after Anna was half way through she noticed that Elsa was having trouble cutting the veggies. She knew Elsa wouldn't ask for help. Anna demonstrated how to go about it. And after a few trials Elsa got the hang of it. After cutting the veggies and giving them to the head chef they sat down for a while.

"So where are we going?" questioned Anna.

"North." replied Elsa

"Why North?"

"Because there is this, barren, uninhabited place called Hopeless where we can practice and excel."

"Food, water, shelter and how are we going to do that? you have plan right.

"There is a village after a 12 day journey."

"Elsa, cash!"

"We'll do something. Focus on what we have now or else we'll be in the water. Anna try to get information about Hopeless. Its better if we have our facts clear." Saying this she went to a lady chef Anne and helped her. Anna walked up to the nearest chef who was stirring soup for the feast. Anna tasted it.

"yum.." she complimented.

"add a teaspoon of sugar too. It will give you the taste of a salty and sugary taste and serve it with bread crumbs."

"You done? Now get lost." said the grumpy faced chef.

"yes sir." Anna walked away to another chef. After loitering around for a while it was time for the feast and the turn to serve the crew and its guests."

"All the best." Anna and Elsa walked into the room with both their hands filled with platters.

"This is it." Saying this, their work started. It was going smooth until Elsa was about to slip and slip the contents in her hands over the Captain, Anna caught her just in time.

"Thanks." said Elsa. The feast turned to the beer time. The sisters did their job. Anne their co-chef showed the girls their room. They were given a small room with two beds. The girls thanked Anne. They were tired from the whole days toil.

"I don't even remember what a bed feels like. After sleeping on the floor." said Anna. The girls slopped down on the bed and woke up the next morning to Anne banging their door. They followed the same routine for five days. Until the sixth day, Elsa and Anna entered the kitchen after the night's meal to see the head chef shouting at one of the chefs. Elsa recognized it was, Anne.

"How are we going to serve beer without the Ice." he shouted. Anne had helped the girls countless times in these 5 days.

"Sir I think we can help her serve." said Elsa.

"YOU CAN MAKE IT COLD?!"

"NO, sir but I can help her out with the servings."

"IF BOTH OF YOU DON'T GET COLD BEER YOU BOTH ARE OUT!" shouted the head chef.

"Why did you interfere? Now what? you can't make them cold. Now both of will be kicked out all because of me."

"Why don't you go serve these I'll help Elizabeth." said Anna giving her the steak she was about to serve to Anne.

"What are you doing? If you chill them out then everyone will know and we will be back to square 1."

"I know Anna. But I just couldn't let him roast her."

"Okay." said Anna as she held up a tray. Elsa took a deep breath and them picked up the beer glasses made them cooler and placed on Anna's tray. After it was full, Anna went out and served the beer. She received quizzical looks form Anne but Anna ignored her. After the days chores were over Anna, Elsa and Anne sat down as they used and talk about random stuff.

"How did you do that?" questioned Anne.

"Black Magic." Replied Elsa.

"So where are you originally from?" asked Anna changing the topic.

"I am from Bulgaria. You both."

"Italy." said Anna

"Czech." said Elsa.

"I was born in Czech and she in Italy, my family lived in Czech and then after three years we moved to Italy. That's why Italy and Czech." justified Elsa.

"Anne do you know about Hopeless?" questioned Elsa.

"I mean yes it's a forest but no one lives there."

"Is there any village or settlement nearby?" questioned Anna.

"Yes there is a village called Berk there its a 12 day journey form Hopeless, but why are you both so curious about that?"

"We were planning to go there." replied Elsa.

"If I were you i wouldn't go there."

"Why?"

"They are Vikings. They say that they are raided by dragons. So does everyone who has visited or seen berk. Who knows the truth? They live their own life never interfered with anyone else. So everyone has left them alone."

"Are they friendly?" questioned Anna.

"Yes very friendly. They carry axes and shields, they hunt and kill dragons. They are ready to kill for a living." She replied sarcastically.

"How far are we from there?" questioned Elsa.

"tomorrow, but the Captain will not stop at Hopeless. He won't stop until he has reached his destination."

"but we have to go there. Is there any other way out?"

"There is, by a boat. You will have to paddle your way there."

"Thanks Anne." Anne left the girls.

"We have to start packing now. I don't trust her." said Anna.

"Giddy up. We will have to pack food and clothes." declared Elsa. The girls went up to the kitchen and packed some fruits and bread, and stocked their purchases and in few minutes they were on the dock. The saw the boat and noiselessly dropped it in the water with Elsa was in the boat in the water and Anna was on the deck of the ship.

"There they are! Catch them" shouted someone and flashed their flash light at Anna.

"JUMP." shouted Elsa. Anna hesitated.

"I'll catch you." assured Elsa.

"Desperate measures!" and Anna jumped into the boat. Elsa had filled the boat with snow to provide a soft padding for Anna. Elsa did catch Anna.

The girls rowed the boat away from the ship to safe distance. The girls took turns in sleeping and rowing the boat. By the morning the girls could see land but it was still meters away. Soon they reached land the girls hid the boat. They laid down for a while. After a nap they started again. With the practice. After a few hours at dusk they sorted their food and supplies. "So we have enough food for 5 days and after that nothing, we have clothes which will be sufficient, no problem with the bonfire. And we have set up the tent too." concluded Elsa.

"Anna you keep a track of the fire wood. And I think I'll handle the food." said Elsa. "I hope I don't catch fire tonight." wished Anna. They slept beneath the stars that night.

The next morning they woke up ate and practiced for a while and then the girls would go to search for firewood and then to the seashore to try out their skills at fishing. After this the girls would eat and then they would practice till dusk. They would get something to eat and then curl into their beds. They followed the same routine for 4 days. Anna saw an apple tree. they plucked fruits.

"Elsa I think its high time we move closer to Berk or at least start the process."

"I don't think so Anna, remember the last time we did the same thing and how it ended."

"But in case of emergencies one of us will be able to get help. It is a 12 day journey; we have to start now if we have to move there."

"I'll have to get some extra firewood and you have to get more fish." finished Anna.

"Only one condition you will follow my orders when i say that you will not be coming with me to the village."

"okay."

For the next three days the girls started to pack things for future use. They were ready finally. They had packed enough to last for a 9 days and if they rationed it then it would e enough for 12 days. They started their journey to Berk at dusk. The girls walked, jogged, ran and slogged for the 5 days. On the way they came across different fruit replenishing their food stocks finally they reached Berk. They camped a little away from Berk.

"Anna I am going to Berk to see if things are as bad as Anne had said."

"What if they are?" questioned Anna.

"Then you are grounded. Don't stray around." saying this Elsa went took off Berk.

"Be safe." wished Anna.

"You too." replied Elsa.

 ** _Elsa at Berk_**

Elsa entered the unknown boundaries of Berk. She noticed her surroundings, every single building is new. She saw people fishing, hunting. She went deep into the village when she heard a shout

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!" Elsa complied.

* * *

 _ **Kohinoor~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'll stand by your side till the end._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!" Elsa complied.

Elsa glanced up just in time to see the black smudge glide across the visible golden sky.

She saw the Vikings in full action. She saw few people activating the catapult and then suddenly it exploded. Elsa managed to cover her ears just in time.

"It was the dragon!" shouted someone.

'How can a dragon do such a thing.' She didn't have time to ponder upon.

The dragon, proved his point by blasting off another loaded catapult.

"Jump!" shouted a voice, Elsa knew from the voice that he was the chief or was someone very important to Berk.

"This thing never steals food, never shows itself and never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first." Elsa heard a small yet decisive voice of a boy.

'If he is going to kill that dragon there are

two possibilities 1 he could foolishly insane or have the brains or brawn required.' thought Elsa. When Elsa saw the boy she knew that the lain figure wasn't the latter option.

Elsa hugged her cloak tighter around her, hiding her face completely. She saw the people moving hither and thither, she noticed a child running in the direction of the falling beam. She ran and scooped the child before the beam could make contact with the child. She looked around to find the child's family but no one was in sight. She noticed the child in her arms, he had a fresh wound that ran through his right arm.

She was about to enter into a hut but in the next moment the hut burst into flames. The heat was unbearable but she turned her back towards it to shield the child. There wasn't just one dragon, they attacked in packs. Elsa followed the crowd, they lead her to their safe haven, a cave. Elsa took the child to a medic but he was busy.

She looked around as in to catch the child's family's attention but it went in vain. The boy in her arms was wailing loudly and it increased by every passing second.

She managed to get water and washed the wound carefully, next she applied the ointment that was available.

"You are a fine lad, so brave! What is your name?" She questioned.

"Arvid!" He replied in a timid voice.

"Well, hello Arvid, I am Elizabeth. You can call me Eliza." said Elsa as she bandaged the wound. Between talks, Elsa asked him to tell her a story in order to distract him. Arvid fell for it and described the story of a great dragon hunter and how he had stayed a dragon.

"After the dragon slayer struck the beast, the dragon fell down on the ground." Imitating the action. Elsa laughed at his imitation.

"ARVID!"

Elsa looked in the direction of the voice to see a girl who now had a death grip on Elsa. Elsa broke through the lock. And the girls faced each other. During the commotion Arvid woke up from his death acting.

"Astrid!" He exclaimed as soon as he saw her.

"Arvid!" She dropped on her knees to hug her younger brother. She hugged him and pushed him behind her to face the other girl who was hurting her little baby brother.

Elsa ran away from there just in time to save her identity. She ran outside the cave and found a perfect hiding place where she could stay hidden and see in and out. She wasn't going to go away right away.

Astrid was way behind and Elsa lost her amidst the number of people in the cave. Elsa had to stay and find out more about this place.

From her hiding place she noticed a boy running up to a man probably his father or uncle.

"..Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.!" He said. Elsa saw the older man angrily grabbing the younger one and dragging him behind him.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy, and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before it..." ranted the young lad.

"STOP! HICCUP!" shouted the older.

"Just...stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows! Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here, and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Well, between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?"

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" explained Hiccup.

"Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just...kill it! You know? It's who I am, Dad."

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." said the older one, as he tightly held his son's shoulders.

The duo then went inside the cave to help the needy. Elsa stood by the cave and heard and saw everything.

"I really did hit one." whined Hiccup to another man he seemed to have lost a hand and in his other one he held a hammer.

"Sure, Hiccup..." he comforted Hiccup.

Elsa saw as the father went around doing rounds and listening to everyone needs and pleas.

"MEN AND WOMEN LEND ME YOUR EARS. WE HAVE FACED SUCH CONDITIONS BEFORE AND WE HAVE LIVED THROUGH IT! WE WILL DO SO AGAIN!

ALL THOSE CAPABLE GATHER AROUND AND TAKE A HAMMER OR A SAW OR ANYTHING THAT YOU CAN FIND AND TURN IT TO HELP BUILD OUR HOME. WE WILL RISE! WE WILL PREVAIL!

AFTER THE RISE WE ALL HAVE TO GATHER OUR WEAPONS AND FEED OUR VENGEANCE!"

The Chief walked out of the cave followed by some. When Hiccup was about to join the crowd, the chief stopped him.

"Just... just stay here and help them." said the chief in a calm but commanding voice.

Elsa saw Hiccup stand there and look at the crowd as it passed him by. The as tin the group were a bunch of teens that snickered at him, friends guessed Elsa.

"Just stay here with Gobber and don't cause any trouble." said Astrid to her brother as she walked Arvid to Gobber passing by Hiccup. She ran out after the crowd.

"He never listens." complained Hiccup.

"Well, it runs in the family..." replied Gobber.

"And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.

"Excuse me, barmaid!" said Hiccup imitating his father's voice.

"I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts, and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish-bone!"

"Now, you're thinkin' about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like; it's what's inside that he can't stand." replied Gobber failing in his attempt to cheer up Hiccup.

"Thank you for summing that up." Replied Hiccup with sarcasm dripping through his tone.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"I just wanna be one of you guys." Replied Hiccup and he ran to out of the cave. Elsa hid herself carefully.

Elsa stood at the doorway indecisive to reveal her identity or seal it away. She looked around to see anything that could help her something caught her eye, a peculiar tattoo on an arm. Elsa gazed at that tattoo. Something about it looked familiar...then realization dawned upon her. It was the same one as Hans and Augustine had on their arm. It was on the same left arm as stated by the Southern Ilse's boys.

Elsa had to meet that one person.

She also needed to know what did the Berkienns think about the few powered ones? Were they accepting the powerful ones? Did they aid them on their journey? Many questioned popped into her mind.

She saw it was Arvid's sister, Astrid. She decided to sneak up somewhere behind the Blonde and observed her from afar. A not so damaged building could do the job perfectly so she crept into it. On the way she saw an apple laid carefully on the table. Elsa tried to resist the urge to pick up the apple but the sounds of her stomach decided other wise.

She noted that Astrid was second in command to the chief. Astrid worked meticulously to restore the buildings.

Once did Elsa notice Astrid achieve an impossible feat.

Elsa saw how a group of five weren't capable to even move a boulder by even micrometers. They were capable to not only lift it but also throw it out of the way when Astrid helped them out.

Elsa tensed as she heard voices behind her, in the room. While she, was sitting hidden beneath the clothes in the balcony. This made her vulnerable.

"When I was a boy..." said one voice she knew it was the chief.

"Oh, here we go..." this was probably Gobber guessed Elsa.

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought he was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache."

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking can do, Gobber. He can... He can crush mountains, level forests and tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew who I was, what I had to become... Hiccup is not that boy."

"You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is, you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."

Elsa saw Hiccup leave the village in the same direction as she had entered berk.

Only one word rang through her mind

"ANNA"

 ** _Ooo0ooO_**

On the other hand after Anna waved Elsa good bye and wished her luck Anna tried to master his fire skill she thought that if she could create fire she would or she might have the capacity to extinguish fire. She tried it out on the bonfire. And after a few tries she was able to achieve this feat. Proud of herself, Anna was planning to go on a round trip around the forest just nearby so that if Elsa came she could be there.

Suddenly out of the blue Anna felt a pang as if something had bit her and drugged her to sleep.

Unlike Elsa who was busy throughout the attack Anna snored through it.

She woke up and it was already dusk. She saw her left arm as now it bore a mark, a mark that had appeared itself. Anna remembered vividly as her sister had described her day's events following the attack.

This was the same mark!

Anna was confused should she be happy of bearing the mark or should she be sad to bear the mask!

Her thoughts halted to a stop as she heard rustling of dried leaves. She knew just by the rustle that this wasn't Elsa. Anna filled her hands with sand and was about to through it in the bonfire and then dropped the sand as she realized she could just will it away. Anna smirked as she saw her powers work to burn out the fire. She rushed to take cover and was ready to attack if provoked.

She saw a young man sped through the forest he was too lost in his thoughts that if Anna walked right passed him he still wouldn't notice but Anna was logical enough to keep it to herself and not to make a move. She followed him quietly through the forest he seemed to know his way

 ** _Ooo0ooO_**

Hiccup was determined to prove his father wrong for this time he was sure he had hit the Night Fury.

After walking for a few minutes he reached the point where he thought he should have found the beast but no success, he found nothing, he lost all hope.

"Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me; I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!" shouted Hiccup into the empty forest. Anna heard him and was intrigued by learning that dragons were real and he had lost the dragon also saddened by the fact that he was wanting to kill one pure innocent being.

Hiccup angrily stomped his way to the river to clean of the dust and cool him down. And Loo he came across supposedly dead body of the Night Fury. Anna looked at the black beauty. His skin shimmered and seemed like it was wet. He seemed so huge. She had a strange fascination for unique beings like dragons she had read almost each and every book that she could find in her royal library regarding any of the mystical creatures. she noticed his features. She knew that this dragon wasn't dead. Anna was lost in admiring the beauty when Hiccup's voice brought her back.

"Oh, wow... I-I did it! Oh, I did it! Thi-this fixes everything! Yes!" saying this he placed his foot on the dragon, heroically.

As he announced to the invisible audience

"I have brought down this mighty beast!" he emphasising on each and every word.

"WOW" mouthed Anna with sarcasm dripped out of her tone.

The Night Fury stirred beneath his feet making Hiccup jumps back alarmed. Anna was thrilled she wanted the hunter to feel what is felt to be hunted but she decided to let the events unfold on their own and she would interfere if there was a life threatening situation.

When Hiccup was sure that the Night Fury was bonded to the ground he approached the beast. Cautiously, looking at the dragon in the eyes and breathing nervously.

"I'm gonna kill you, dragon... I'm gonna- I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking... I am a VIKING!" proclaimed Hiccup. He took a deep breath he raised his knife high in the air.

Anna gritted her teeth tighter and tighter as the knife rose to its height high above the ground. Hiccup had his back facing at Anna.

She saw the dragon's wide eyes clearly frightened. Her heart melted. Yet Hiccup shook himself and lifted the knife higher the dragon went limp as if he accepted his fate. Anna's heart was shattered at this let go.

Hiccup dropped his arms, frustrated, and looks from the knife to the dragon,

"I did this..." he said and strides away from the dragon to the river. He somehow managed to catch a fish brought it to the beast. Next he knelt and cuts the ropes, freeing the dragon. He offered the dragon the fish and moved back slowly in a submissive manner, leaving the dragon with the fish and Anna in curiosity.

Hiccup entered the village, he walked up to his house, that was the same time as Elsa found the house to safe enough to creep out without being noticed. Elsa walked in the room from the balcony.

Elsa heard the door open and close slowly as if someone else was also trying to sneak his way around but then the two voices caught her attention it was them the Chief and his son.

"Hiccup..." "Dad" She heard them both say at once.

"Dad! Uh, I have to talk to you, Dad."

"I need to speak with you too, son."

She heard them again say things at once .

Yet the third time she heard them both take deep breaths and speak at once.

"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons./I think it's time you learned to fight dragons."

" What?" questioned the duo.

"Uh, you go first." Urged the Chief.

"No, no, you go first." Requested Hiccup.

"Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning

"Oh man, I should have gone first! Uh, 'cause I was thinking... You know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings. But do we have enough...bread-making Vikings? Or small home repair Vikings?"

Elsa could feel Hiccup shudder at his father's words.

"You'll need this." said the Chief.

"I... don't wanna fight dragons." said Hiccup.

"Oh, come on, yes, you do." said encouraging Dad.

" Dad, I can't kill dragons!"

"But you will kill dragons."

"No... I'm really very extra sure that I won't." replied Hiccup

"It's time, Hiccup..."

"This is serious, son. When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. Deal?" asked the Chief?"

"Deal." Replied Hiccup.

At that moment Elsa's clumsiness took control and she tipped over an earthen jar breaking it and making everyone aware of her presence. She ran as fast as her legs could take her outside into the streets.

The next thing she knew was a fire ridden arrow passing right next to her leaving a big gash over her right arm. Scared she sorted to the only possible way out she ran towards a specific house and knocked at the door.

 ** _Hope you guys liked it. I did take time to give you the next chapter but had a lot on my mind lately._**

 ** _I even had to write this chapter down twice just because it wasn't leading to the plot._**

 ** _Tell me did you guys like it._**

 ** _Please review!_**

 ** _Kohinoor~_**


	7. Chapter 7 (edited)

CHAPTER 7

Astrid heard someone banging her door. She wondered who could it be at this time of day. Sleepily she went to the door yet she tugged her dagger in the back pocket.  
She opened the door with her right and her other hand rested over the dagger. She opened the door to find a cloaked person.  
As the door opened Elsa pulled down her hood and she watched Astrid being shocked for a second and then the next she had her usual annoyed expression.

"I need help, please. I have nowhere to go." begged Elsa. Astrid stepped out to see the scene behind her. It was calm and no one was in sight.

"I am hurt please just let me in. I'll explain everything."

"I'll hear you out and if its not worth I give you away." Astrid gave a curt response. Elsa nodded.

"What did you do?" questioned Astrid.

"I was walking by until someone shot me."

"Not just someone that is The Chief! Why did the chief shoot you?" asked Astrid again.

"The Chief, well it was him but I was in front of his house when he saw me and shot me?"

"He would never do that." She patched up the wound.  
"Either you tell me everything or i take you to the Chief? Threatened Astrid as she gripped the dagger tightly ready to attack.

 _Can she be trusted? Well, she does have the tattoo and I have seen her strength. But she is still loyal to the chief?_

When Elsa didn't reply Astrid continued.

"Very well then, you will go through the questioning and the chief will decide your fate. And since he already shot you I don t think that the decision will not be in your favour." said Astrid while she was closing the door at Elsa's face.

Elsa sighed but just then Avrid came down. He smiled at Elsa and Elsa returned the favour.

"Astrid she was the one I was talking to about earlier. Hi Elizabeth! How are you?" asked Avrid. Elsa just smiled and nodded.

"Avrid, honey go back to your room will you I and she have do the adult talk. Good night. And you come on in." Said Astird.  
Elsa stepped inside and closed the door after her. Astrid cleaned her wound and bandaged her.  
"You should leave now. It's better now than later. Stay away and stay safe. I don t want to know who you are where you are from what did you do? just leave."

"What?"

"Just leave. I patched you because you helped Arvid. Now that I have repaid you. You must leave."

"Astrid, You know i just didn't come here for this I came for something much more than this." said Elsa. She conjured a ball of ice in front of her somehow she felt that at that time she needed to prove herself. Astrid wasn't able to reply as the front door banged.

"Hide." warned Astrid.

NO! Run backdoor. Take the bag on the table and leave." Elsa ran to the direction that Astrid was pointing while snatching the bag from the table and ran outside. She ran away from the crowd into the forest to meet Anna.

Breathless she reached the camp site. When she didn't see Anna she shouted "ANNA!"

After a while from the bushes came a response. "Elsa." shouted Anna as she ran to meet her sister.

"So how was it? Tell me everything about Berk! How are the people? Is it safe for us to go."

"Anna I need more time."

"Are you hurt?" asked Anna. Elsa showed her, her bandaged wound.

"How did this happen? How deep is it? Who did this? Who bandaged it?"

Elsa recited everything to Anna. They kept a watch while the other slept. Elsa slept peacefully while Anna kept a watch. Bored she glanced at the bag that Astrid had given Elsa. She approached it and was about to open it when Elsa s hand stopped her. The eldest then took the bag in her hands and opened it. It had supply for a week some cash and a dagger. Anna held the dagger in a ready to strike position and played with it but when Elsa took it into her hands, it glowed. Elsa tried out a few strokes and it worked beautifully in both of her hands. Elsa had tears in her eyes. She had almost given up hope of being able to use her other hand.

O00o00O

Next morning

"Anna I have to go back."

"Do you think it is safe now?" when Elsa didn't reply Anna continued.

"Yesterday a stranger got hit and today a new face is seen plus you have that arrow marks. Elsa not today! Lay low today and tomorrow just until the wound has a layer over it. Let s just roam around today." Defeated Elsa silently packed up her things. Anna smiled and helped Elsa pack and they both hid the excess supply and carried minimal with them. They both were walking through the Forrest when Elsa felt that they were being followed.

"Anna when I saw run just run don t look back." ordered Elsa. Anna nodded.

"NOW!" shouted Elsa. Anna dashed to the appointed direction. When Elsa saw that Anna was not being followed she went the other direction.

Elsa ran until she tripped over a log and fell. She turned to face the one who had been following her. She gasped and shouted in fright.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaa!"

OooO0OooO

Anna ran as her sister had ordered her she had walked back a known track, bewilder she roamed around but she couldn't trace back to where she was heading, her gut feeling guided her back to the lake. When she reached the edge she went and washed her face and drank water. When she stared at her refection she realised where she was and why this seemed familiar but it wasn't her reflection alone.

She turned back slowly and saw the black beauty. She was terrified. She kept her head down and slowly crept back, she didn't dare stand up. But his stare kept her in her place. She didn't dare to move now.

After a few seconds she took a step back but the dragon stepped towards her. Slowly she got raised her gaze up to meet the dragon, and the dragon stared back at her.

' _I have to make a run. That idiot left this enraged dragon behind. My doom.'_

She looked around with the corner of her eyes only to find a way out right behind the dragon. It was an impossible task. It was a die or do and then die. With only 1% success rate.

Anna gulped taking a deep breath in she ducked and went for it. The dragon was taken by surprise but then with his ferocious nature he took his stance and pounced right in front of her.

Anna gasped and was startled that she fell on her butt. She crawled back away from the dragon who in turn advanced towards her. She tried to stand back on her feet while she was moving back.

The dragon growled at her every move, giving her a full view of his razor like teeth and His emerald eyes showing nothing but pure rage. Walking towards her like she had no tomorrow.

She back touched the wall of the clove. She let out a small yelp. The dragon was still coming closer to her with every passing second. She closed her eyes ready to accept her fate. The dragon raised his head at her as if positioning himself to attack her. But...

He sniffed her.

He licked her.

She stood there dumbfound.

'W _hat the hell just happened'_

He moved back a little. She was scared.

She raised her hand slowly so that he didn't see it as a threat but he snarled at it. She caught a glance of his teeth at her. And she brought it back and held it close to her chest.

' _What does it want from me and why did it act like that to me and not to the guy'_

Then the dragon moved away and then tried to climb out of the clove. He tried but was not able to do the needful he was trapped in the clove. Anna noticed the tail it was wounded and it had an arrow stuck to it and seemed quite painful.

She walked up to the dragon. The dragon had its back faced towards her but turned when she approached him. She was terrified when he turned to face her but then he turned around again. As if he didn't mind her presence. She walked up extremely close to the tail. As she was about to touch the arrow he turned around.

"Let me remove that for you it must be painful" she said politely. But the dragon didn't stay at a place it was trying to escape the clove. Anna waited and watched the dragon struggle it pained her heart that it had to go through a lot of struggle.

She smiled when the dragon had almost reached the top, just then it foothold slipped and it came tumbling down and accidently it hurt the tail. It let out a sharp pleading cry. Anna couldn't stop herself she marched towards the dragon and tried to bring out the arrow after some struggle and cries of pain the arrow was completely out. She noticed that the trap had done a permanent damage to the tail.

After some while she moved to face the dragon she reached out her hand to pat it. The dragon too stepped forward. Astound Anna held her breathe. When the dragon let her stroke his head Anna let out the breath she had held in. Unknowingly she then reached for the underside of his head and gently stroke it. The dragon let out a purr.

Anna smiled at this. Anna remembered that the boy had offered the dragon a fish. She stepped back slowly and walked to the lake and used to the arrow to capture a fish as she was taught by Mia. She brought it back to the beast, offered it to him. The dragon accepted the fish and gulped it down in one go but wait he wasn't done yet. He purged out half of it and offered it to Anna.

Though Anna understood what she had to do get his trust but she hesitated. The half of the fish was covered with goo, his saliva. Anna took a deep breath,

' _No one needs to know about this. Survival guide be ready to eat anything in any state.'_

She took a bit and munched it loudly involving movement for the dragon to notice. Dragon smiled when Anna took a bite from the fish.

' _Why didn't the dragon fly away when that idiot had let him free.'_

Hello guys I just found some problems with the story so I will be editing it .for now this is the 7th Chapter after Elsa got hit by Stoik's arrow and asks Astrid for help and the scenes will enfold after this. Hope you like this.

No I haven't done any major changes just a little here and there. The way the story progresses is the same the thing that I have changed is the method hope You like that

Kohinoor~


	8. Chapter 8 (edited)

I'll stand by your side till the end

Chapter 8

At the same time Elsa was met by a cloaked stranger. Instinctively she reached for her dagger. Gripping it tightly she stood up to face the person. The face was hidden by a mask. She pointed her dagger at the stranger.

"Don't play with the toys girl. Sometimes the skill is more important than the weapon itself and looking at your stance, you ain't one. So why don't you lower the toy which isn't even yours." Said the stranger and walked towards Elsa.

Elsa didn't bulge.

"I think you haven't yet realised your power Eliza..." said the stranger as she removed her mask. Elsa stood in front of Astrid.

"What's with the hideous outfit?" asked Elsa.

"I don't know maybe to test you out." answered Astrid mockingly.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

"I... am here because... I was running away. and then the ship happened and I had to find somewhere to go and this was the only way."

"Let me ask you once again? How did you end up here?"

"I told you ..." and Elsa repeated the same.

"Where are you from?"

"Weselton."

"What did you do there?"

"I was a... maid at the royal palace."

"hmmmm.. Show me your hands." ordered Astrid. Elsa showed her hands.

"Soft. What kind of work did you do that your hands are soft as the royals themselves. Elizabeth isn't that a royal name?" Astrid whispered in her ears as if taunting.

' _What kind of work did I do? hmmm'_

"I used to babysit."

"Are you sure about that?"questioned Astrid.

"Yes." replied Elsa.

"I see. Show me what you have got." Asked Astrid. Elsa froze a tree, grew walls around, blasted ice balls.

"Defreeze them." asked Astrid pointing at the tree. Elsa tried but she wasn't able to do the need full.

"Good but not impressive." Remarked Astrid. "You need to put in a lot of efforts. Work "

"What are your powers?"asked Elsa changing the topic.

"How did you know?" Asked Astrid.

"Tattoo. And that day you helped with the other people lifting the boulder." Saying this Elsa felt the wind slap her and with a swift movement of Astrid's hands Elsa flew back hitting the tree behind her she fell behind with a thud!

"ouch!"groaned Elsa.

"why me?"

"Cause you asked for it." replied Astrid. Astrid strode towards Elsa and tightened her grip on her neck and raised her above the ground.

"Why are you here?" demanded Astrid choking Elsa.

"Saalebri stone?" asked Astrid.

"I am... not here... for ...that." replied Elsa.

"Then what and why are you here?" demanded Astrid.

"This ...was the only ...place I could run to..."

Astrid dropped Elsa to her knee, Elsa was now all red and coughing.

"Okay, what do want form me. Why did you show me your powers. Why me?" asked Astrid.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go and you were the only safe bet I had." Replied Elsa.

' _Why her? I myself don't know why her in all the population. I could have taken anyone why her?'_

 _You were the only one I could relate to_

"Safe bet! Are you even listening to what you just said? I can just crumble you here. Like this. Why should I help you?" With a snap of her fingers, Elsa wasn't able to breathe she choked.

' _That's enough!'_

Now Elsa focused her breathing and then on Astrid freezing her legs and the ice started to rise up. Again with a snap Elsa was able to breathe.

"That's it that's what I was thinking about! Why haven't you used your powers on me? Why are you scared about the?" said Astrid. The ice froze where it was up to her thighs.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that." said Elsa as she panicked.

"Your principles. You sure you were just a babysitter? You look more royal than that. Melt the ice." ordered Astrid.

"I don't know how?" answered Elsa.

"What do you mean that you don't know! What am I supposed to do here?"

"I don't know wait I'll do something." Said Elsa. Elsa brought a stone and started to break the ice. But no matter how hard she hit the ice it didn't bulge.

"Eliza! Wait stop! This is magic you can't thaw this any other way."

"I can't do that."

"Thaw me free from this ice will you!" ordered Astrid. Elsa tried and tried but didn't succeed.

"So until this is ice melts tell me more about yourself. Who you really are? Start from your name." Asked Astrid.

"I am Eliza." Said Elsa.

"I have heard many lie. I can tell." Said Astrid.

"okay, what gave it away?" asked Elsa.

"Nothing, I just knew."

"Oh come one tell me."

"First your hands gave away half of it, then the fact that you didn't attack when I did. It could be that you didn't know how to use your powers but then you just showed me those so you knew how to use them. You panicked when you used your powers means you were scared, scared of what using your powers and causing harm or doing something you weren't taught to do. Babysit, yes you could as I had seen your work on Avrid. You had or have someone younger whom you have cared or care about. Okay so better start."

"okay , as you already said I am not a baby sitter but from the royal family. I don't know how to use my powers because from the start I was taught to conceal them and forget about them. I hurt someone close to me and since then I am scared to use my powers. "

"That explains why you don't have the tattoo." said Astrid.

"The point is why are you here?"

"Personal matters, I had to run away."

"And.."

"What there is no and in this." Astrid eyed Elsa.

"What is your name?"

"Elizabeth." Replied Elsa.

"So you will be passing by and never be seen in my village? Am I right."

"Why did you come here finding me?" asked Elsa.

"For my villages safety." Replied Astrid bluntly.

"Or was it something else?"

"Yes I want my dagger back. You weren't supposed to have that that was a gift from someone." Said Astrid.

"When Elsa reached out to take the dagger it glowed in her hands like it did before."

"What did you do to this?"

"I didn't do anything it glowed in my hands before too. It must have glowed on your hands too." When Astrid shook her head, Elsa studied the dagger the intricate designs and the jewels.

"what is this?"

"Himuikalnal. Blade of power."

"You really have to work hard because the blade has chosen you." Said Astrid and with a swift movement she dried the ice.

Elsa noticed this.

' _Why didn't she thaw it before when she could do it herself.' She ignored this fact for now._

"I am ready to help you." Said Astrid, looking at the glowing dagger.

"I want to master my skills." Announced Elsa.

"The point is will you catch up." Challenged Astrid.

"Well then the training begins." Declared Astrid, As she took on the fighting stance and Elsa did the same.

OooO0OooO

That time at dusk the girls came back to their meeting point.

"Anna" "Elsa!" they shrieked in joy and hugged the each other.

"Where were you?" they asked each other at the same time.

"Lost in the woods." They replied in unison.

When they slept the faced each other, but then Anna turned the other side with her back facing Elsa. She stared into the dark forest.

' _it is not the right time for her to meet my new friend Toothless, let me be sure about him and that guy then I will tell her about it.'_

Elsa's eyes shot open when Anna turned she thought

' _Let me be sure about Astrid. Its only best for to know about all of this later.'_

OooO0OooO

Hiccup ran back home after finding the dragon he searched for the dragon encyclopaedia. Flipping through the pages he came across a page that had no pictures just a name

' _Night Fury. '_

He asked Gobbler about the same.

"This is the most deadliest, cunning and vicious of them all. Nobody lives once they have seen Night Fury, Nobody survives their attack. Night Fury is rarest of the rare. If you spot a Night Fury then may lord save you. " Saying this Gobbler went on with his work leaving Hiccup in deep thoughts.

Hiccup on the other hand couldn't sleep he was still not in terms with the reality that he had seen the deadliest infamous dragon and was meeting him.

He stayed awake because the species of dragon he had come across was supposed to be very deadly but this wasn't the case. He came to know that people had presumed him to be deadly but it seemed the other way around.

' _Do I want to find him there? After what Gobbler said. Do I want him not to be there?'_

Thinking this Hiccup found himself walking the same path to the place where he had found the dragon. Walking into the clearing he didn't find the dragon. He felt a little disappointed.

He turned around to walk back to home. He stood there aghasted because there stood the infamous Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to pounce. Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon calms. As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth.

"Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had..."

A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.

" ... teeth." The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously.

" Uh, no. No, I don't have any more."

The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do.

Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up.

The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a

bite of the slimy fish. He forces a smile. Toothless mimics

him. Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature.. and curls up on it like a giant dog.

He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch him. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.

 **OooO0OooO**

Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove.Sketching in the book. Hiccup was determined to draw this mysterious species. CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a pencil. minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction.

Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased.

Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by

it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless

growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps

carefully between each line, turning round and round until he

unwittingly bumps into Toothless.

Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns

his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against

Hiccup's hand.

In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.

OooO0OooO

After Hiccup left and Anna crept after him. She stood beside the drawing admiring it. Then Toothless appears next to her.

"Beautiful! Pretty!" she said. The dragon showed her his gummy smile. She laughed at it slowly and then

"What should I call you?" she asked the black beauty who gave him a gummy smile.

"Toothless" saying this Toothless's gummy smile changed into razor sharp teeth.

"It suits you." She laughed at this.

"Toothless it is." she smiled and patted his muzzle.

Kohinoor~


	9. Chapter 9 (edited)

I'll stand by your side till the end

Chapter 9

"I won't let you suffer I will help you out. Don't go anywhere I will be back for you."

That night Hiccup couldn't sleep. He was busy trying to think of a way to help him. The next morning he left early and took a bag full of fishes along with his diary and pen. He met the dragon at the same place.

Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full

basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top). Toothless approaches, sniffing him.

"Hey Toothless. I brought you something to eat. I hope you're hungry."

Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.

"Okay, that's disgusting." He comments.

Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.

"Uh..we've got some salmon..." Toothless swallows it.

"... some nice Icelandic cod..." Swallows those too.

"... and a whole smoked eel." Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.

"No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either." Said Hiccup as he packs the eel for himself and today's competition while Toothless focuses on the remainder.

He noted down some things made some measurements.

"I will leave now Toothless take care of yourself. I will come later I have to make something for you." He patted his head and turned to leave but Toothless showed him his puppy eyes. Hiccup melted at this.

"I will be back don't worry." he smiled at him and turned to leave.

Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's

covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.

The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.

The next day Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.

Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.

"Okay...okay.." said hiccup focused on the tail. The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.

"There. Not too bad. It works." Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him.

"Woah! No! No! No!"

Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and dive. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory.

Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fanlike appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.

"It's working!" Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air.

"Yes! Yes, I did it." Toothless glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. They're going to crash.

"Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn. Hiccup and Toothless both are thrown into the water.

Anna watched this in delight Finally Toothless was able to fly. Somehow she felt connected to the dragon. Anna watched it all in delight. She was enthralled. When Hiccup left she came to meet the black beauty.

"Toothless." she called out while offering him the fish she had caught. She talked to him normally after she had seen Hiccup do it she too tried talking to him like he did soon Toothless responded to her. She was happy to find a friend in this estranged land. She spent some time with the dragon she talked to him about almost everything. Soon it was time to depart she stood up and the dragon eyed her. She took a few steps back the dragon stood and came after her. She held his head and their forehead meet.

"I will be back Toothless." She smiled at him and then left the place.

OooO0OooO

Hiccup walked back home elated unknown to the surprises that his father held for him. Hiccup entered his home to be greeted by his father his smile faded. Stoick walked up to his on and held him by his shoulders and said

"Son, time has come and tomorrow will be your first day I am so happy for you."

Hiccup suggested "Oh dad, I should've told you first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home."

Stoick completely ignored his statement and said "You'll need this." Handing Hiccup, his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.

"I don't want to fight dragons."

"Come on. Yes, you do."

"Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons. "

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

"It's time Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?"

"This is serious son!" Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.

"When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, You talk like us, You think like us. No more of...this ..." said Stoick.

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?" asked Stoick

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

"DEAL?!"

' _Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win_

 _argument.'_

"Deal." Resigned Hiccup.

Stoick gives his son a satisfied smile and grabs his helmet and duffel bag to him and heads for the door.

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back." He said before leaving.

' _Probably.'_

OooO0OooO

 **The next day morning at the** **training grounds.**

Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast

stone arena. And announced

" _ **Welcome to dragon training!"**_

The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena

floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the

colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of

blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.

"No turning back." Said Astrid.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Said Tuffnut.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Said Ruffnut .

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Said Astrid.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." Said Hiccup.

They all turn around to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all

around.

"Oh great. Who let him in?" groaned Tuffnut.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Announced Gobbler.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury,

so does that disqualify him or...?" said Snotlout. The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" asked Tuffnut. Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.

"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Supports Gobbler with a cheery tone.

Gobber stuck him in line with the others and continues on

toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and

BELLOWS issue from within.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." He said.

Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to

contain himself.

"The Deadly Nadder." He announced.

"Speed eight. Armor sixteen." Fishlegs murmered under his breathe.

"The Hideous Zippleback." Gobber announced.

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two." Said Fishlegs.

"The Monstrous Nightmare." Announced Gobber.

"Firepower fifteen." Said Fishlegs.

"The Terrible Terror." Announced Gobber.

"Attack eight. Venom twelve." Said Fishlegs.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" shouted Gobber.

"And...the Gronckle." He continued

"Jaw strength, eight." Said Fishlegs.

Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of

the doors.

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach

us first!?" Said Fishlegs.

"I believe in learning on the job." Said Gobber with a mischievous smile.

The GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the

ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.

Gobber 's voice thundered

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" said Hiccup.

"Plus five speed?" said Fishlegs.

"A shield." Suggested Astrid.

"Shields. Go." He said.

The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered

around the ring.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."

Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.

"Get your hands off my shield!" said Tuffnut.

"There are like a million shields!" said Ruffnut.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."

Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He

doesn't let go.

"Ooops, now this one has blood on it."

The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The

shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuffnut and Ruffnut SPIN like tops and go down.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" shouted Gobber.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut exclaimed

"What?!"

The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them

back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." Suggested Gobber.

The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" asked Gobber.

"Five!" answered Snotlout.

"No, six." Rectified Fishlegs

"Correct, six. That's one for each of you!" said Gobber.

"I really don't think my parents WOULD—"

BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.

"Fishlegs, out." Announced Gobber.

Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.

"Hiccup, get in there!" shouted Gobber.

Where as Astrid was bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.

"So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look

like you work out—" Snotlot flirted.

Yet she cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.

"Snotlout! You're done!" announced Gobber.

Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly,

trying to look cool.

"So, I guess it's just you and me huh?" Hiccup stated the obvious.

"No. Just you." Said Astrid before rolling away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.

"One shot left!" shouted Gobber.

Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.

"Hiccup!" warned Gobber.

The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him

against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail,

ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.

"And that's six!" announced Gobber while wrestles masks the irate Gronckle back into his pen.

"Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry." He said. Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.

"Remember... a dragon will always, always go for the kill." He said sternly and hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.

Kohinoor~

Do leave a review


	10. Chapter 10

I'll stand by your side till the end

Chapter 10

Hiccup returned late into the meeting hall. A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" he asked The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.

"I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." She confessed.

Eye rolls from the group.

Snotlot grabbed Astrid's hand and said

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'."

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber cut him off.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" he asked.

"He showed up." Stated Ruffnut .

"He didn't get eaten." answered Tuffnut.

"He's never where he should be." Answered Astrid.

"Thank you, Astrid." Said Gobber and he stood up.

"You need to live and breathe this stuff."

Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.

"The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of. " A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.

"No attacks tonight. Study up." He ordered and EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.

"you've got to be kidding" said Tuffnut.

"Wait, you mean read?" said Ruffnut .

"While we're still alive?" said Tuffnut.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" answered Snotlot.

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week... The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long." dictated Fishlegs.

"Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that..." started Tuffnut.

"...but now..." continued Ruffnut .

Snotlout gets up to go.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Said Snotlot. The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.

"Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees..." he trailed off.

Astrid is the last to go.

"All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll SEE YOU—" he was cut off by the door slamming at his face.

OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled

together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.

"Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class." He turns page after page. He is startled, but presses on.

OooO0OooO

Next morning

"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" asked Hiccup.

KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt,

leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.

"FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying." Said Gobber.

CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like

arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from

above.

"Today... is all about attack." Announced Gobber.

The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits

scurrying.

"Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be

quicker and lighter." He enlightened them.

The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy

shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a

wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts

an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods." Complained Fishlegs.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in

it, and strike." He hinted.

Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's

nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff

and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.

"Do you ever bath?"

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot."

"How about I give you one!"

Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them.

"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" asked Hiccup.

"None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there." Reminded Gobber.

"I know, I know, but hypothetically..." questioned Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Astrid puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide.

A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising

them by landing in front of her.

Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She

rears back to strike, just as Snotlout LEAPS IN,

protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.

"Watch out babe. I'll take care of this." Said Snotlot.

"Hey!" she argues.

Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!" he defended himself.

The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in

pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast.

Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.

"They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?" he questions again.

"Hiccup!" he warns

"Hiccup!" she shouted his name.

Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like

dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" announced Tuffnut.

"She could do better" said Ruffnut .

The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.

Hiccup struggling to untangle.

"Just... let me... why don't you..."

The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a

Raptor.

Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from

Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm.

She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free,

still burrowed into the shield.

She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.

"Well done, Astrid." Announces Gobber.

Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave.

Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to

find Astrid glaring at him, winded.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." She spat words and turned the other way grabbing her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.

Astrid walked back home finding Avrid tending the sheep.

"Good boy!" she says as she placed her shield down on the table beside her.

"but did you practice the moves I taught you?" she asked him.

"I... did.." he replied.

"show me" she asked him. He did all of them except the last two.

"I didn't do the last two." He said.

"its okay why don't you practice them now? I'm going to the woods. Aunty will bring in the food, don't fuss. I wil be back before the dark." She said as she took her bag and stomped back to the place where she and Eliza/Elsa trained.

She found Elsa training with a ball of frost.

"I won't be teaching you anything today just practice." She said to Elsa. And walked further away.

' _something is wrong with her.'_

Elsa followed her.

Astrid blasted her with her powers. Elsa was taken aback though she had moved behind a tree protecting herself.

Elsa peeked out to see her enraged.

"I don't want to harm you!" Shouted Elsa.

"Ohh come on Eliza both of us know who is holding back and who knows how to protect herself."

"You don't even know the stunning strokes nor the death strokes. Show me what you have got or walk off from here for now." Teased Astrid.

Elsa truned to face Astrid. They stared in each other's eyes for a while.

"So you are staying I guess." Said Astrid. As she let out a soft breeze that flew past Elsa.

Elsa took her fighting stance and then blasted ice at Astrid.

"Oooo " she whistled and blasted her strong winds at her. Elsa flew back and landed with a thud.

She stood up at once and blasted ice globes at Astrid one after the other at high speed. Astrid swept them right and left with a swift movement of her hands.

"My turn she focused all her powers at Elsa and blasted her with wind. But this time Elsa was ready she created an wall in the shape of a V with the pointy edge at Astrid. She was able to cut thought the strong winds.

"Good" announced Astrid she was impressed.

Next she turned the air that inside from behind.

So that the V idea was of no use now.

The walls dissolved as Elsa turned around to face the winds.

"Never let your back face you opponent" Announced Astrid. Ash she went for it and was about to punch it and go in for a hand to hand battle. But Elsa had other plans. She turned around at the same time and was able to defend herself.

She was more focused now.

They threw punches at each other's which were beautifully blocked by the other. Elsa kneed Astrid in her stomach but Astrid was fast to block it with her hands but she bent down at the wrong moment and was greeted with an elbow on her head. Astrid moved back rubbing the back of her head.

Astrid was enraged "That's enough!" she shouted and made a swirling movement at her hands and that was enough to make all the winds around both of them to encircle Elsa. Soon Elsa stood amidst a tornado which took started to take away all the air in its centre trying to create a vacuum.

Elsa started to have trouble with breathing.

Astrid watched her.

"Focus Eliza! You are loosing air you are standing in the centre and you have only a minute to act what are you going to do? You have to think fast!"

"Prioritise, you need air and the only thing stopping you is this tornado. You are standing at the centre of it. Focus Eliza."

Elsa tried to create a ball of ice around her to protect herself but it was of no use. Every time she was loosing it all she wasn't able to concentrate. Agitated and exhausted she fell to her knees.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She shouted and she caused a blast of frost. It slowed down the tornado. As this happened Elsa created a dome of ice around Astrid strengthening them. while and the tornado started to gain its lost pace around Elsa.

"No this won't work think Girl." Said Astrid from the middle.

"Oh it will!" exclaimed Elsa as she stared to constrict the walls on Astrid whereas Astrid made the tornado gain its pace faster.

The igloo around Astrid was now shrinking and soon it had reached her body and it took the shape of Astrid body, slowly tightening around her whole body.

During the same time Elsa was struggling with breathing. Faster the tornado twirled lesser was the air content in its centre.

Both of then kneeled it was draining them both but none of them was ready to let down their guard. Until both of them couldn't take it anymore and they let down their powers.

With a snap there was no evidence of neither a tornado nor an Ice cage.

All that was left was two warriors on the ground deep breathing. They both looked at each other and let of a laugh.

"That was exciting" Shouted Elsa.

They both stood up and then went to sit on a rock near by sipping water.

"What happened your mood was off?" asked Elsa. Astrid told her tale.

"You are training to kill dragons!" she exclaimed.

"But you could use your Powers there can't you?" she continued.

"Oh I am just Astrid to them nothing more nothing less. Only the chief knows about my powers. Berkienes are scarred of any other power they will not easily accept me."

"The chief doesn't mind?" asked Elsa

"No, I have promised no to use my powers for anything bad so no. I guess he allows me." She replied.

"Now that you have gathered the information you wanted to gather can I go back I have to be art place and it is late I think you should also rest."

Over the time Elsa and Astrid had gown close both of them shared their problems and trusted each other.

J-Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!

Do leave a review and tell me your thoughts

Love you all!

Kohinoor~


	11. Chapter 11

I'll stand by your side till the end

Chapter 11

Elsa walked back to meet Anna. They met up and lit up the bonfire. taking out the bread that Elsa had got from Astrid and Fish that Anna had caught.

"So what did you do today?" asked Elsa.

"Nothing just roamed around and practiced a little. And you?"

"I walked through the city and later around the city. And then I .. met someone I think she can be trusted."

"Does she have powers?"

"Yes she has powers she is different?"

"how? and what powers does she have?"

"She can control the winds."

"Does she have the tattoo."

"Yes she does that's how I found out about her and what is that on you hand?" asked Elsa as she saw the tattoo on Anna's hand. She grabbed her hand and Anna yelped.

"I got it recently." She said.

"Then why didn't you show me? "

"well look at who is talking coming back exhausted not being able to stand and barely keep your eyes open and this is the first time you even talked to me. I thought you were ... angry with me. So... like old times" complained Anna.

"That's because I... was caught up with the training with

Astrid and I was too exhausted to even move where is it my fault?"

"You were training with her?" Asked Anna.

"When were you planning to tell me that?"asked Anna.

"I too am seeing someone." Said Anna quietly as she turned the other way.

"WHAT!" "Anna HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL ME. WHEN DID YOU SEE HIM? I TOLD YOU NOT MEET ANYONE THEN HOW COME! DID YOU GO TO BERK!THEY DON'T BELIEVE IN THIS THEY WOULD GO AGAINST THIS!" exploded Elsa.

"Elsa chill down I didn't go to Berk .I was waiting to be sure about him so that I can tell you about him. It was totally by accident.. I promise I wasn't going to meet him but then I had to.. " She almost shouted.

The girls were disappointed in each other that they ate in silence and went to sleep. Then the next morning they went their ways with out speaking.

OooO0OooO

 **THE TRINING RINK**

"Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive." Announced Gobber.

ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks. It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them.

"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which." He announces.

The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other. The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.

Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves.

"If that dragon shows either of his

faces, I'm gonna—" they spot an approaching shape, terrified.

"-There!" Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.

" **I** t's us, idiots." Said Astrid and Ruffnut both of them are soaked.

"Wait." Astrid warns them.

They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill.

Fishlegs and Hiccup face the dragon and Fishlegs out of instincts splashes the wrong head. he then flees away.

"Now, Hiccup!" Encouraged Gobber. He was confused should he be happy that hiccup is the last one left or should he be terrified that he would be facing the dragon alone.

Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the

dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savouring the kill.

"Oh, come on!" says Hiccup.

Gobber COVERS his eyes. The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobberpeeks through his fingers to see...

The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it.

"BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!" Hiccup to every ones amazement was controlling the dragon. The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing.

"Yes, that's right. Back into your cage."

Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it shut.

"Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to..." he said and left.

OooO0OooO

Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals

Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.

"Hey!" shouted Hiccup.

Toothless and Hiccup take off and now are zooming over the ocean. The tail breaks free sending Hiccup flying. Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle.

Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air his rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash-land in an open field. Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of 'dragon nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss.

Hiccup packs some of the Dragon nip with him as they set of again to go back home.

Anna watches Toothless taking a flight. She was always elated to see her 4 legged friend soar the skies. After Hiccup left she always went to meet the beast and enjoy her time there with the beast. She too was gaining knowledge about the dragons she was able to put Toothless to sleep with the perfect pressure points. And she learnt other things about the dragon.

Anna sat by his side and looked at the dagger that Elsa had given her in the morning for her safety. She stared at it and unknowingly it caused its reflection to fall on the ground in front of Toothless. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.

"Sweet she said as she played with Night fury the rest of the time.

Over the time hiccup and Toothless were gaining experience on flying. Every time they flew they landed with a new difficulty and Hiccup worked at night solving it and the next morning came up with a new harness.

OooO0OooO

Next day at the training.

Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of 'dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful. From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.

He left the recruits astound and baffled. They bombarded him with questions.

"How did you do that?"

"Black magic." He replied with some hand gestures. Surprisingly Astrid was baffled. Was it something related to **... she walked away. To meet Elsa.**

Hiccup did the same with the angry Deadly Nadder and other dragons. That they were up against for that day and when it was called off. Hiccup was the hero of all the matches. He was able to control the dragon according to his will.

Astrid was growing suspicious about his ways of winning over the dragons.

"Wow, he's better than you ever were." Taunted Ruffnut.

Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his

trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he loses her in the woods.

She HUFFS, frustrated.

But then she decided to go meet Elsa and cool herself.

By this time Hiccup had meet Toothless and was soaring through the skies.

Anna and Elsa left out to their separate ways to meet Toothless and Astrid respectively.

Elsa looked up to see a dragon soaring the skies and going in the direction where Anna had just gone.

'ANNA' she thought before dashing in that direction.

Hiccup had landedback into at the cove and Anna waited for him to leave watching him silently from behind the trees.

Hiccup pated Toothless's muzzle and left the cove to go back to his place.

Elsa by now had reached the cove. New to the place she slipped and landed on her butt a few feet away from the dragon.

Seeing the dragon her instincts kicked in she stood up and formed a ball of ice ready to shoot the dragon.

Both took the fighting stance.

Elsa shouted

"YOU DRAGON DIE!"as she blasted him with ice balls that strike his thick skin and melted. Toothless too blasted a bolt of fire at Elsa which she barely was able to dodge.

'No no no no no!' thought Anna but by the time she was able to reach the duo. the war had begun.

Elsa then formed a spear icicle and shot that at the dragon. Anna aimed her fire powers ob that spear and melted it half way through. She stood in between Elsa and Toothless protecting Toothless.

"STOP ! you don't do this too him. Toothless is Harmless."

"Anna Move away that is a dragon he will always go for the kill. Please understand and MOVE." Said Elsa ready to shoot the dragon.

"ELSA YOU LISTEN TO ME THIS NOT WHAT YOU THINK HE IS HARMLESS. YOU ARE SCARING HIM. They are just like us. Hands down." said Anna.

"Anna you don't understand…"

"ELSA YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HANDS DOWN. HE IS COMEPLETELY HARM LESS!"

"ANNA MOVE HE WILL ATTACK."

"ELSA you are provoking him he won't harm you if you don't. trust me." She said. None of them moved.

"Elsa, toothless is the one I wanted you to meet." She said, Elsa was shocked.

"ELSA i am not moving from here. I won't let you harm him." said Anna silently.

"Anna did you not see him attack right now?"

"ELSA you attacked first. Trust me on this one he is harmless. Please." Begged Anna.

Just then Hiccup entered the cove he was surprised to see two unknown girls standing there one in front of Toothless and the other elder one in front of her. He noticed her eyes were filled with rage.

The girls looked at the stranger.

"Who are you?" demanded Elsa as she was ready to attack Hiccup.

"Elsa this is not the right thing to do? Trust me on this. Please don't use your powers" Anna whispered the last part. This calmed down Elsa as she flashed him her dagger.

Which resulted in a growl from Toothless.

"NO!" Shouted Anna.

"He is harmless."

"YES JUST LIKE THE DRAGON WHO DIDN'T BLAST ME HERE?"shouted Elsa.

"No, I mean seriously. He is…"Anna tried to convince Elsa.

"Okay I'll take that. Aren't you Hiccup?" Asked Elsa she remembered her day at Berk.

"Yes…." He replied going towards Toothless.

"Stay away from her?" warned Elsa.

"He doesn't even know me Elsa. Toothless is fine." Answered Anna she assured Elsa and Hiccup.

"He is harmless. Please don't hurt him. Everything that we know about them is not true…." He tried to convince the two girls.

"Seriously! Hiccup I know that. Now if you remain quiet can I convince my sister not to kill my friend."

"How do you know him?" asked Elsa and Hiccup at the same time. Both referring to Hiccup and Toothless respectively.

"Okay, I'm not going to repeat this. So as I promised my sister not to meet anyone from Berk which I kept, I saw you the time you Cruelly shot poor Toothless to the ground. The next day I stumbled here and found him standing right at my face and after that I befriended him. And ever since I have watched you meet him. After you left I used to meet Toothless."Answered Anna as she stepped closer to toothless and rubbed her hand on his muzzle and smiled when he responded.

Hiccup was astound that Anna believed in his ways. _'But who are they both? But Toothless trusted her so it must be true. If he trusts her then I too.'_

Elsa was still confused on what to believe and what not to believe _'Astrid a friend who warned her to kill the dragons and on the other hand her sister who befriended them.'_ She still was not sure about this.

"Stalker" said Hiccup. Elsa glared at him.

"Sorry, I had no other option." Replied Anna.

Their conversation was stopped by strong winds that started to blow.

' _You better be sure about this Anna.' Thought Elsa._

I hope you liked this chapter do leave a review.

Kohinoor~


End file.
